Glifo Gate: as la alianza de la luz fue a pelear allí
by aurelia arisato
Summary: han pasado años desde la guerra de los muerto que amenazaba con extinguir toda la vida en halgenia, ahora Saito, Louise, Kirche Y Telos viven felizmente casado en la tierra, llevando vida normales, tan normales como guerrero que combate la fuerza del mal puede ser,pero un día una puerta aparece en tokio, cambiando todo lo que la gente de la tierra creía saber.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aquí otra idea un cruce secuela de mi historia Glifo zero, un crese entre castelvania, familiar Zero y Gate - Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakeri .

No soy dueño de castelvania, familiar Zero y Gate - Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakeri y cualquier otro anime, película o juegos que aparezcan todo pertenece a su respetivo dueño.

Disfruten de Glifo Gate- así la alianza de la luz fue a pelear allí.

[-]

 **CAP PUERTA APARECE Y LO OCULTO SALE A LA LUZ**

Telos: Hunnn, *gruñido* ya es de día,

"BOONNING"* VOTEO*

Kirche: Bueno día querido dormiste bien." Dijo la voluptuosa pelirroja broceada, mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el cuerpo de Telos, asegurado que el sienta su grande seno en la espalda de Telos".

Telos: Hmmm, eso se siente bien.

Kirche: que bien porque estoy a punto de hacerte sentir mejor." Dijo con una voz sensual al oído mientras pequeña y delicada mano se desliaba lentamente por mis muslos hasta mi virilidad.

Telos:* Se voltea* buen día mi amor, dormir bien pero no lo suficiente, y en serio tan temprano y ya quiere otra vez, ere insaciable a este ritmo va a logra lo que nuestro enemigo no han lo grado.

Kirche: así que es mi culpa que no duerma bien." Dijo con enfado fingido". En ese caso debería dejar nuestra diversión por un tiempo, para que el señor pueda dormir lo suficiente, pero dejaría mí su pobre esposa frustrada, talvez podría buscar ayuda en otra parte.

Telos: el infierno primero se congela ante de permití eso, mira mi amor es solo que no quiero terminar Sergey Tuganov o Uroko Onoja.

Kirche: ¿quién?.

Telos: El primero un ruso, que hiso una apuesta con un par de chica que le daría una suma considerable de dinero. Por tener sexo por doce horas con ambas, debo decir que logro la apuesta pero murió poco segundo después, el segundo era un hombre nigerio que murió de casación porque tenía seis esposas y ella quería que le dieran amor a toda o le daría un paliza, no teniendo más opción empezó a repartir amor, pero las mujeres estaba encendida lo secaron de vida como si fuera un súcubo.

Kirche: ¿en serio?.

Telos: sí." Dijo con cara de que voy a llorar".

Kirche: No se quejica, cariño tu ere más fuerte que eso debilucho, hemos tenido sesiones de 15 horas y hasta más y es tu culpa por tenerme cachonda todo tiempo, o es que ya no me quiere. "dijo con tristeza fingida mientras se inquinaba para mítrame su escote de su ropa interior erótica un vestido estido g-String Set sexy larga azul rojo tiras de malla y ponía una cara de cachorrito".

Telos: como se te ocurre siempre te amare, y es cierto que la magia y mi entrenamiento me dotan de una reticencia sobre humana para nuestra maratón ocasionales, pero mi resistencia no es infinita para hacerlo toda las noches y nuestra maratones ocasionales, a demás puede culparme por mantener a mi mujer su título de ardiente y Luzca viva y gloriosa, ese look que solo da una mujer después de hacer el amor con su pareja, a dama de esa expresión de orgásmica puta tan caliente que pone.* suspiro*. No te estoy pidiendo dejemos de hacerlo por tiempo muy largo solo dame uno o dos día para mi cuerpo recuperar y te recuerdo que una de la técnica para mantener la pasión viva es la atinencia durante cierto tiempo para evitar la monotonía.

Kirche: buuu, está bien pero más te vale que cuando te recuperes me eche un buen polvo.

Telos: no te preocupe lo hare." Dije mientras me comía con la mirada al cuerpo de mi esposa, cuando ella se levanta cama y camina contoneando a la cómoda con su productor de belleza para acomodarte un poco su aspecto soñoliento.

Kirche: pensé que quería un descanso de esto." Dijo con una cara de suficiencia, mientras tomaba una pose sexy inclinada y colocaba una de su mano sobre su trasero."

Telos: que no lo hagamos, no quiere decir no disfrute del espectáculo y a ti te gusta, JODER." Dije gritando y casi saltado de la cama.

Kirche: ¿qué pasa cariño por que grita." Dijo ella con varita en mano y escudriñado la habitación en busaca de amenaza a causa de mi arrebato".

Telos: nos quedamos dormido, solo nos queda una hora para reunirnos con Louise y Saito." Dije mientra me quitaba mi mono negro que usaba como pijama y me dirijo al baño para bañarme

Kirche: HEEEEEEEEEE, tenemos que darnos prisa.

Telos: te importa si me baño primero.

Kirche: no hay tiempo nos bañaremos junto, de todo modo lo hacemos casi siempre." dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa interior y se dirigía al baño".

Telos: lo que hacemos en el baño no se puede considerar bañarse.

Kirche: importa realmente.

Telos: no.

[-]

"han pasado casi 8 años de la culminación de la guerra de los muerto, que amenazaba con exterminar toda la vida en Halkeginia, por el nigromante de la brujería una bastardo que estaba causado problema incluso ante de que Dios decidiera encender las luces, afortunadamente para Helkeginia un soldado de la Alianza de la luz fue transportado por accidente allí lo que causo que la alianza abriera un portal dimensional para buscarlo justo en el comienzo de la guerra de los muerto, al enterase de la amenaza la Alianza mando uno de su legiones, para enfrentado y a pesar del poderío de la alianza de la luz que provenía de la mescla de la ciencia, magia y fe, lo muerto y su legiones sin fin resultado un desafío, Albión se convirtió en un páramo desolado y muerto tardara década en recuperase incluso con la ayuda de la alianza y no hablar de su población casi extinta, el resto de los países Gallian, Romalia y germania, tuvieron perdida moderada entre un 10 a 30 por ciento de población y territorio variado.

Helkeginia también ha cambiado tras la guerra de los muertos y la llegada de la Alianza, ahora Helkeginia es una monarquía constitucional, a regañadientes para los nobles y hablando de los nobles a hora son una nueva clase alta y los plebeyo una nueva clase media alta, las ciudad llevan lenta pero constante modernización, con toda la cosa que la modernidad y la arcanotenologi de la Alianza puede ofrecer, también la iglesia está construyendo escuela, universidades, hospitales, asilo de anciano etc, por no mencionar la iglesia católica, protestante, ortodoxos, el Islam y judaísmo, se ha establecido en Helkeginia y está arrancando casi todo lo plebeyo se unieron a esta, para mortificación de iglesia de Bimir, pero no podía hacer mucho al respecto militarmente serian aplastado por la Alianza y tratar de atraer a fieles y tampoco los plebeyo prefieren servir a un Dios y no a un humano mezquino, egocéntrico que comete toda clase de abuso y costante mira debajo de ti como si fuera mierda solo porque usa magia.

En cuanto a mi Louise, Saito y los demás, toma caminos similares Louise y Saito se casaron al terminar la guerra y vinieron a la tierra donde se unieron a la Alianza y ahora sirven en la rama japonesa de la Alianza, Guiche y Montmorency se casaron también pero ello se quedaron Helkeginia y son de los primero miembro de la Alianza en la nueva rama de Helkeginia ,

Kirche y yo también nos casamos un años después de Louise Y Saito, lo cual significo cambio para ambo para mi tuve que mudarme de la casa de mi padres a una propia dada por la Alianza ya que trabajo para ellos matando demonio, monstruo, espíritu maligno etc,¿ qué? pesaba que se podía hacer eso y al mismo tiempo tener un trabajo normal, noooo, es una cosa o la otra, también tuve que ser el hombre de la casa ya sabe el que toma la decisiones , paga las cuenta, etc, para Kirche tuvo que cambiar su forma de ser no demasiado pero aun un cambio, para empezar no ser una noble más si no otra persona más, vestir más modestamente y no enseña tanta carne ya saben por las norma morales de la alianza, aunque yo no era tonto porque yo sabía que toda las mujeres sin exención ni si quieran la de la Alianza desean ser admirad por su belleza y su sensualidad que se la coma por la mirada, las que digan que no son la que la tiene todo el tiempo hasta el hartazgo y dan por sentado hasta que llegan a los 30 y se vuelve invisible para los hombre y luego se queja de los hombre no la miran.

La razón es que Kirche es una mujer que tiene un la belleza de una modelo y el cuerpo de una estrella porno, y debido a su ascendencia mujer amazónica nómada del desierto, la seducción y la promiscuidad, son de gran importancia tradicional en su familia de la cual ella ha disfrutado toda su vida y de repente vestir recatada y privarle de la mira y atención de los hombre puede ser muy frustrante y afectar la autoestima de la mujer y para Kirche mucho más así que cuando estamos en casa fuera de la vista de todo, ella suele andar en traje diminuto y provocativo o en ropa interior erótica hemos adquirido una gran colección y de toda manera avece ella simplemente se pasea desnuda por la casa, y yo me cargo de comérmela con la mira y decirle todo piropo caliente y alabanza para mantener la satisfecha emociona y físicamente, para evitar que se sienta menospreciad y poco atractiva,

Después de bañarnos y vestirnos apresuradamente salimos corriendo para llegar al punto de encuentro, con Louise Y Saito pero llegamos una hora tarde".

[-]

Tokio

Zona de Ginza parque.

Hora 10:00 AM

Telos: Lo siento mucho nos quedamos dormido.

Louise: podía entender Kirche pero tú el señor disciplina responsable, su pongo que no te puedo culpar, porque cierta germana no tiene consideración de los demás.

Kirche: va Louise no ha una exageración de esto, no es nuestra culpa, de pasar tiempo de calidad con mi cariño es lo que la pareja hace, debería hacer los mismo ahora que tiene los medio para hacerlos.

Louise: lo que haga en mi intimidad es asunto mío, y eso no es excusa para llegar tarde, además debería guardad esa información para ti, al parecer después de todo sigue siendo la misma desvergonzada de siempre.

Kirche: vaya le crese un par de teta, se cree que podarle ordene a todo, te recuerdo Vallieres un té supero," bouing"* boteo*." Dijo mientras colocaba su mano bajo su teta, para hacerlo pronunciar y a mismo tiempo que le daba una mirada de Suficiencia a Louise".

Louise: Que pasa Zerbet, miedo de que ya no sea el centro de atención,"Bouing"*bote*." Dijo imitando la misma haciendo de Kirche y darle a misma de suficiencia, ante de empezar darse mirada de daga una a la otra".

"Cattleya tenía razón con Louise que cuando ella crecieran se volvería mas glamorosa que ella, con el trascurso del tiempo ella por fin tuvo su estirón para dejar de ser la Loli pecho plano y se había convertido, en una mujer voluptuosa ahora ella es casi tan alto y Casi tan pechugona como Kirche, por lo tanto cuando Kirche aladear de su feminidad, Louise ya no tenía que resignarse con frustración ahora podía contraatacar, lamentablemente reavivo su rivalidad entre ella, pero solo en la una pelea de ego femenino pero a la hora de la verdad peleara codo a codo e incluso arriesgaría su vida para salvar la una a la otra, gracia a los lazo formado durante la guerra de los muerto".

Siesta: Ella no han cambiado nada,

Saito: cualquiera pesarían que después de todo esto años, hubiese madurado lo suficiente para dejar esa discusiones infantiles, supongo que alguna cosa nunca cambia,*suspiro*.

Telos: cuando se trata del el ego no importa la edad, siempre caerá en esta riña, especialmente si es el ego femenino.

Saito; viendo a ella dos, no puedo argumentar lo contrario, jajaja, como me alegra verte mi amigo, ¿como esta?." Dijo con alegría, ante de darme un abrazo".

Telos: yo estoy bien, sano como una mula, como esta Siesta, veo que sigue tan hermosa como siempre." Dije ante de dirigirme a ella y darle un beso en la mejilla".

Siesta: Adulador, recuerda que ere un hombre casado no debería ligar con otra mujeres, no quera le diga Kirche. Dijo con una ex precio socarrona ante de cambiar una sonrisa cándida".

Telos: por favor, no le diga, si ella se entera lo más probable que me queme vivo mientras duermo." Dije con temor fingido".

Saito: a puesta tu trasero en ello, jajajaja.

Siesta: ¿por cierto, donde esta Lun y su esposo?.

Telos: Ha, sobre eso, ella me llamo anoche disculpándose por no poder venir, debido a un imprevisto.

Siesta: ¿no le paso nada malo verdad?.

Telos: nah, no te preocupe, no es nada malo, solo que su esposo la sorprendió, con un viaje a okinawua a un SPA de lujo, por su aniversario, el intento hacer la reservación para la semana que viene es la fecha de su aniversario pero no se pudo y no podía cancelar la reserva, así que le dije no se preocupara que los aniversario son evento especiales, y que podía salir con nosotros en cualquier otro momento, espero que no le moleste que me allá tomado esa liberta.

Saito: no, para nada tu tiene razón,

Siesta: si lo aniversario son especiales, pero que hacemos primero, entonces.

Saito: yo diría, que hacer que ella dejen de pelear, para empezar.

Telos: y después ir a comer algo.

Siesta: no es un poco temprano.

Telos: bueno como nos quedamos dormido, y tuvimos que correr, como que no nos dio tiempo de desayunar, jejeje."Dije mientras me recaba la parte posterío de la cabeza".

Saito: hombre tú y Kirche debería empezar a controlarse un día de esto se meterá en un problema, por eso adema no es buena la falta de sueño, sabe.

Telos: pero que dice, habla como no si tú no pusiera en práctica todo lo que mi papa y yo te enseñamos sobre las actividades nocturna, en especial desde que Louise se puso así.

Saito: pues no, Louise y yo nos controlamos.

Siesta: no es bueno mentir Saito-san, ello lo hacen casi toda la noche, he tenido que pedirle a un mago de la Alianza que ponga un hechizo de barrera sónica en mi habitación, para no oír el gemido y el alarido de pasión y poder dormir decentemente.

Saito: S-S-Siesta, no diga esa cosa." Dijo avergonzado y la cara toda roja".

Siesta: ¿ acaso miento?.

Saito: Hmmmm, no.

Telos: jajajajajajaja, y tú que queja de mí, almeno Kirche y Yo no molestamos a nadie.

Saito: aun así nosotros no llegamos tarde.

Telos: lo que sea, vamos por esa dos." Dije mientras caminaba hacia Louise y Kiche, y Saito me siguió, cuando llegamos a ella ambo la a garramo por el antebrazo".

Louise y Kirche: ¿Hun?.

Telos: Vamos ya decidimos a dónde vamos.

Louise: Que sin consultaron a nosotras.

Kirche: estoy de acuerdo con Louise, eso fue grosero.

Saito: le hubiésemos consultado pero estaba muy ocupado discutiendo quien es el mejor imán sexual de hombre, de toda manera iremos primero a comer.

Kirche: ho, esa es una excelente idea, tengo hambres.

Louise: pero quiero ir al mercado hacer alguna compra." Dijo haciendo puchero".

Saito: habrá helado de fresa.

"más rápido que el ojo humano normal puede ver Louise se había desplazado, del otro lado del parque"

Louise: vamos, vamos, que están esperados ese helado de fresa no se comerá solo.

Saito: haberse me asusta la obsesión de Louise con el helado de fresa.

Telos: si casi me arrepiento de haberlo preparado cuando el chef marteau me enseñaba a cocinar.

Siesta: oigan chico he notado algo, es que casi toda nuestra conversaciones hablan o parcialmente de sexo.

Telos: es debido a que estamos casado con mujeres voluptuosa, que están en esa etapa de la vida de una mujer en que su libido sexual es en lo más alto, al punto que raya la ninfomanía y al influenciado de tema de conversación".

Kirche: Lo dice como si te disgustara cariño.

Telos: no meta palabra en mi boca miel, solo estoy explicando él porque, de toda manera vamos a comer tengo hambre.

[-]

"Después de ir a comer en un restaurante cercano y soporta ser el centro de atención debido que Louise comió cantidades impía de helado de fresa, no dirigimos a la zona comercial de Ginza hablando de viejo tiempo mientras subiremos la escalera eléctrica de uno de los edificio con un gran ventana a la ciudad, si saber que estábamos a solo minutos de un acontecimiento que cambiaría a la tierra y la Alianza de la luz para siempre".

Telos: y luego Saito empezó decir incoherencia de los nervioso que estaba y Louise y le da un dead max a su testículo, y luego lo arrastra fuera, ven aquí perro in fiel dejándome a mí y Jessica desconcertado en la habitación." Causando que todo en nuestro grupo reír Excepto Louise y Saito".

Saito: eso no es gracioso, eso duele mucho.

Louise: no debería decir esas indiscreciones.

Telos: que indiscreciones, tú has pateado los testículo de Saito, en varia ocasiones en el pasado frente a todo, me sorprende que pudieron tener una hija después de todo eso daño brutales.

Kirche: es cierto Louise, no te haga la inocente, a puesto que deben en cuando aún lo hacen, Pobrecito Saito tener una mujer tan violenta como esposa.

Siesta: de hecho aún lo hace.

Saito: SIESTA." Grito con toda la cara roja de vergüenza".

Louise: Cállate sirvienta nadie ha pedido tu opinión.

Siesta: solo digo la verdad mi señora." Dijo de forma burlona, Louise iba replicar más pero no pudo porque yo la interrumpir".

Telos: ¿Qué CARAJO?. "Grite causando llamar la atención de todo.

Saito: ¿Qué pasa, Telos está todo bien?.

Louise: si por que grita así.

Siesta: si me diste un susto, que pasa.

Kirche: Esta todo bien cariño.

Telos: acabo de ver a un jinete dragón volar por la calle." Dije mientras apuntaba al ventanal detrás de ello, mis amigo a sabiendas que soy un bromista, pero que yo no bromeo con lo sobrenatural voltearon sin dudarlo, solo tuvieron que buscar por 5 segundo para encontrar otro jinete dragón volando por la calle".

Saito: cómo es posible los nivel de magia de la tierra son muy bajo para permitir la existencia de dragones.

Louise: acaso importa, mira cómo hay más de ello apareciendo." Dijo mientras en efecto a medida que pasaba el tiempo que más jinete dragón volaban por la calle".

Siesta: dejemos las explicaciones para después, hay que neutralizarlo, ante de que sigan matando más gente.

Saito: Siesta ella tiene Razón mira. "dijo mientras apuntaba a hacia puente de automovilístico, que está más adelante, donde hay una multitud corriendo aterrorizada perseguida por lo que parece, criatura mística".

Telos: bien, movámonos con discreción.

" pipipipip, bribribri, ruinruinruin. Los distinto tono de nuestro celulares, sonaron, nosotros los tomamos rápidamente y vimos en la pantalla de nuestro celular era un mensaje de texto, con el símbolo de la alianza, que consistía de una ala de ángel extendida hacia arriba dentro de ella había un engranaje dorado rodeado de lo que parece, fuego y en el centro del engranaje una cruz blanca".

Kirche: un mensaje de la Alianza.

Louise: ya deben haberse enterado de los que pasan, y debe estar emitiendo órdenes, véamelos.

"cuando nuestro ojo se abrieron al leer el mensaje y enterando de la verdadera gravedad de la situación el mensaje decía.

Portal estable aparecido en Tokio Ginza, ejército invasor saliendo del portal de aspecto romano apoyado por criatura sobrenaturales atacado a la población civil, número de baja civil alta y aumentando rápidamente, se informa a toda las unidades de combate en la cercanía neutraliza el enemigo y proteger a los civiles, fuerza de repuesta de la Alianza llegara en 15 minuto, Objetivo repeler fuerza invasora y asegura el portal nivel de discreción cero".

Telos: debe ser una verdadera masacre, si no ordena usar nuestros poderes en público, no importa hay vida que salvar y unos romanos que patearles el culos." Todo asintieron con la cabeza después de que dije eso".

"Sin perder tiempo activamos nuestro almacenador y nuestro cuerpo se envolvieron en luz llamado la atención de todo los del alrededor, la solo duro 5 segundo ante desde desvanecerse, lo cual causo que todo a nuestro alrededor se le callera la mandíbula de la sorpresa, porque envés de tres mujer y dos hombre ahora en su lugar están cinco, individuo que vestían armadura medievales del tipo cruzado o para ser más explícito unos cruzado futurista de color plata y oro, tenía su diferencia por ejemplo el casco tenia visera de vidrio o lo que parecía vidrio no se podía saber debido que este brillaba de un azul neón, la armadura también contaba con bario punto y líneas que emanaba luz que se interconectaba en tres las placa de la armadura, la armadura en si estaba recubierto en su totalidad de símbolos alguno reconocible como la cruz y estrella de David o desconocido que son runa mágica y símbolo sacramentarle con funciones defensiva ofensiva y aumento de las la habilidades básica como fuerza, velocidad, resistencia , agilidad un veintenar de vece o más debajo de la armadura un traje como lo de buceo negro de cuero o se parece de cuero porque una impacción más de cerca se pude ver que el traje es casi metálico pero conserva la flexibilidad de una tela o cuero , ósea armadura de poder mágica y tecnología, también tenía armamento de aspecto futurista como un gran fusil de asalto de doble cañón grueso y una espada bastarda de dos mano muy ornamentada y una pistola de fuego pesadad.

Los otro tenían armadura similares pero pieza faltante como la parte que proteger el estómago y las entrepierna almeno para la que se podía ver que eran mujeres, con lo que parecía ser un falda de batalla.

El ultimo su armadura era la de Siesta, parcia una mescla de una armadura cruzada con un equipo de guerra de asalto moderno de color blanco y rojo con cruz, su casco tenía un visor de múltiple ojo electrónico que brillaban en azul y de unos de los lado un sistema de antenas, cargaba con múltiple arma futurista de fusiles de asalto a arma pequeña pesada.(A/N: para una mejor apariencia de la armadura buscar en google hellgate londo armadura templaría y cazadores)".

Telos: Tenemos nuestra órdenes a cumplirla.

Todo: sí.

" y más rápido de los de los que se podría esperar de gente llevando armadura de cuerpo completo, esto se movieron a velocidades inhumanas, dejado a todo congela en estado de shock e incredulidad, después de un minuto se oyó el grito de un hombre de pelo Negro, en su mediado 20, vestido con una franela naranja con un recuadro amarillo en el pecho con una imagen del contorno de un soldado con casco, chor bluyín blanco y zapato deportivo".

Hombre: rápido todo el mundo evacuen al palacio imperial ahora." El hombre repitió tres vece ante de correr hacia un policía, le dijo que le digieran a la gente a donde evacuar, ante de correr a la calle". Si esto sigue así….la venta y exhibición de doujinshi de verano….SE CANCELADA." Dijo a todo pulmón,(N/A: otaku tenía que ser).

[-]

Puesto de monitoreo de la Alianza Tokio

Minuto antes

" La alianza de la luz tenia vario puesto de monitoreo de las rede de comunicación en busca de reporte extraño que delate actividad sobrenatural hostil, también con frecuencia detecta comunicaciones sobre actividades criminales las cuales son informado a la policía, atreves de llamada anomia, también esto puesto tenían avanzado equipo arcanotecnologi que formaba una red de detección de la energía mágica, ya que cualquier hechizo para realiza un portal o traer un ser poderoso hostil necesita una gran concentración de energía mágica por los tanto la Alianza podría actuar ante que cualquier amenaza tenga el impulso de hacer gran daño, pero eso día son raro, rara vez se activaba las alarma, por lo tanto los observadores pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo sin hacer nada que mirar pantalla con conversaciones insulsa y que nadad tiene que ver con ello, hasta hoy.

ALARMA, ALARMA, ALARMA.

Jefe supervisor: que pasa, informe. Takejiro.

Takejiro: los escáneres detectaron un gran aumento de la energía mágica, en el centro de Ginza Tokio, Jefe Mamoru.

Mamoru: qué tipo de energía.

Técnico: según el tipo de energía es espacio temporal, confirmado magia amarilla crono magia la fluctuación se están estabilizando rápidamente de sugerir así llegar al nivel de anclaje, se convertirá en un portal estable en 10 a 30 segundo.

Mamoru: "esto es malo la peor de las situaciones acaba de presentarse un portal a un mundo o dimensión desconocida se ha abierto en pleno centro de una de la ciudades capitales más poblada del mundo, si el portal conduce a una de las dimensiones infernales la masacre seria enorme, o peor y Dios no lo quiera una puerta exterior ". ¿Es un puerta exterior o dimensión infernal.

Técnico segundo: negativo, no coincide con ninguna de las dos firmas de energía, por cierto señor el portal ya está establecido.

Mamoru: ¿Qué? Tan rápido, Inoue conecta con los circuitos de vigilancia de las calle de Ginza y sistema de trasmisión de la red celular quiero imagen ahora.

Inoue: sí señor.

" El operador cumplió la ordenes después de 10 segundo en la pantalla principal se dividió en múltiple recuadro mostrando la diferente alguno de la calle de Ginza y alguna que eran obvia son tomado de teléfono celulares de la gente reunidas alrededor de la estructura, esto mostraba una estructura de estilo griego o romano, parecía la entrada a un templo una caja rectangular de piedra con la parte delantera un techo triangular sostenido por una series de columna a cada lado, la parte frontal hay un gran cristal en forma de rectangular y entré la columna sostiene hay otro cristales en forma de diamante con 5 metro de largo colgando horizontalmente.

La gente se reunió alrededor de la estructura admirándola y durante un minuto no pasó nada pero de repente un wyvern con jinetes salió volando por la estructura sorprendiendo a tolo los civiles, pasaron 20 segundo y de la estructura empezaron a salir toda clase de creatura sobrenaturales orco, ogro, troll, muerto viviente, entre otro y mucho más jinete dragón. También salieron un gran número de hombre vestido con al parecido a armadura roma y griega, con espada, lanza, escudo, arco y flecha incluso caballería montada, esto tomaron posiciones de falange y otra posiciones de batalla mientras caminaba por la calle, mientras la gente miraba asombrada y emocionada inconsciente de los que veía era real no un espectáculo o se de filmación de alguna película, que probablemente estén pensado que es, pero el asombro y la emoción no duro mucho convertirse en terror y miedo cuando los wyvern empezaron comerse a la gente y la demás criatura sobrenaturales junto con los soldado empezaron a matar todo civil que encontraba indiscriminadamente.

Mamoru: alerten a cuartel general de la alianza y nuestras guarniciones cercanas de inmediato movilicen nuestra fuerza para repeler la invasión, informe a todos nuestros personales combatientes de fuera de servicio y en especial en la cercanía que ejecute protocolo de contención y limpieza, también comunique se con el primer ministros de Japón y los oficiales militares de JSDF que estén consiente de la existencia de la alianza.

Técnicos: Si.

Inoue: señor, ¿por qué no lo dejamos? A la JSDF que se encargue de repeler la invasión, los escáneres muestra que hostiles son de tipo terrenal nivel 3, las arma normales puede matarlos, si mandamos nuestra fuerza revelaremos la existencia de la Alianza de la luz al mundo." Pregunto con curiosidad genuina mientras los demás técnico cumplía las ordenes dada".

Mamoru: Inoue, eso es muy sencillo primero cuanto tiempo creen que la JDF tarde en llegar.

Inoue: entre 40 a 50 minutos.

Mamoru: en ese lapso de tiempo cuanta persona serán asesinadas.

Inoue: "el volteo la mirada a los monitores por un momento y luego volvió a mira al jefe de supervisor". Cálculos que a cantidad de población en Cinza el número de Hostiles creciente que sale del portal y el lazo de tiempo que a la JSDF le tomara llegar, vario miles aproximadamente entre 5000 a 10000 victima.

Mamoru: hay tiene parte de la respuesta tu primera pregunta contestada, en cuanto a tu observación de revelar la existencia de la alianza…bueno esa puerta de allí reverá al mundo la existencia de lo sobrenatural al mundo de una forma que no podemos ocultar o negar, no como milagrosamente lo hicimos con la batalla de Londres por que interrumpieron las comunicación o el incidente del pueblo de Shido del distrito Saitama por ser una comunidad pequeña y aislada , haciendo que a partir de ahora cuando capten algo sobrenatural no lo descartaran como simple turco o alucinación o cualquier basura que lo escéptico utilizan para demostrar la inexistencia de los sobrenatural , con el tiempo el mundo empezara aceptar que lo sobrenatural posiblemente existe aquí en la tierra y eso es si las propia criatura sobrenaturales se rebelan asimismo pensado que ya no tiene sentido ocultarse después de esto o peor ve el portal como una oportunidad de conquistar un nuevo mundo, forma un ejército y regresar por ese portal para atacar a la tierra debido que los dama portales están bloqueado y sellado . Y cuando la alianza se revele y diga que su misión es proteger a la humanidad de este tipo de cosa y cuando pregunte porque no intervenimos para salvar a la gente solo para mantener el secreto, que creer que pasara.

Inoue: no sería bueno para la alianza.

Mamoru: para nada bueno, ahora vuelva a su trabajo.

Inoue: sí señor.

[-]

Ginza Chome 4

Unos minuto antes

"Ginza es una de las calle principales de la ciudad capital de Tokio, por ende es natural en abarrotado de gente todo dirigiéndose a sus asunto ya sea encontrase con un amigo, una reunión de trabajo etc , todo estaba metido en sus asunto totalmente ajeno al mundo que los rodea todo menos una niña pequeña que miraba con asombro como una estructura aparecía mágicamente frente a ella, primero eran ondulaciones en el espacio para posterior la estructura(A/N: ya conocida y descrita así que no lo are de nuevo) aparición pero esta parecía de cristal completamente trasparente como si tuviera un camuflaje óptico, y finalmente la estructura apareció asiéndose visible para todo, tomando a la gente por sorpresa que empezó a rodear la estructura".

Civil: ¿Qué es eso, de donde salió?.

Civil segundo: se parece roma.

Civil tercero: rápido, rápido, tómame una foto.

"este otro comentario son dicho por los civiles mientras trataba de darle sentido como un edificación salió de la nada mientras otro tomaba foto y graba video con su celulares, hasta que salió un dragón volando por la puerta".

Civil: vieron eso.

Civil: segundo eso fue un dragón.

Civil tercero: no es posible los dragones no existe.

"los comentario callaron abruptamente, cuando de repente empezaron a salir de la puerta criatura sobre naturales orco, ogro, troll, muerto viviente etc, también soldado parecido a los romanos, armado con toda clase de arma antigua, que machaba por la calle".

Civil: ¿qué es eso?... ¿la producción de una película?.

Civil segundo: ¿saben realmente costosa costosas?

Civil tercero: Genial parecen tan real.

Civil cuarto: ¿EH?. "dijo una chica que grababa con su celular cuando noto que una gran sombra la cubrió, ella miro hacia arriba y lo último que vio fueron la fauces de un wyvern , ante de que esta la cerrara y sobre su cabeza y parte superior del tordo, matándola mientras el jinete con su muy larga lanza atravesaba otro civil, los otro jinete y wyvern empezaron hacer los mismo alguno emprendía vuelos con gente en su garra y cuando estaba lo suficientemente alto los soltaban para caer asía su muerte".

(OOOOHHHHHAAAAA)* Cuerno de batalla*

Soldado imperial: ATAQUEN.

"las criatura sobrenaturales comenzaron a rugir y dar grito de guerra, para inmediatamente comenzar a perseguir y a la gente matándola de diversa forma los que tenía espada o masa cortando los cuerpo o aplastándola, los que no tenían armas desgarraba a la gente con su mano y fuerza sobre humano entrado en las tienda y casa para matar a su habitante, los soldado imperiales perseguían a los civiles con sus lanza o cortarlo con su espada, los arquero dispara su flecha aquello más alejado".

Policia: aquí cabina 4 de policía de Ginza, reportando la situación de emergencia…. Estamos siendo atacado por sospechoso que aparecieron de repente hay un elevado número de víctima y WAAAAG."

{-}

En otra parte de Ginza.

"la gente corrían por la calle tratando de escapar de los invasores, un oficial de policía asustado disparaba su revolver a los jinete de wyvern, en un intento de proteger a un par de mujeres que están de tras de él, abrazándose entre sí paraliza de miedo, el oficial seguía disparando pero las escama de wyvern son lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir las balas, pero el oficial tubo un tiro de suerte para derivar a uno de los jinete del wyvern , el cual cayó al suelo, el soldado respiraba pesadamente tratando de soportar el dolor de la caída, de repente el soldado se levantó y saco su espada y empezó a correr al oficial y las mujeres, el oficial levanto su arma y jala el gatillo pero para su desgracia no había más balas, el oficial miro con horror mientras el soldado imperial se acercabas más y más para matarlo.

Policia: HAAAAAAA." Grito de miedo".

Mujeres: IIIAAAAAA." Gritaron con miedo, mientras se arrodillada en el suelo, en un intento de protegerse".

"ante que el soldado Imperial pueda matar al oficial y las mujeres, un hombre intersecta, al imperial y lo derriba al suelo y aplica un candado al cuello afiliándoles causando que deje caer la espada, en soldado imperial forcejea para liberase pero no puede el hombre coge la espada y se la clava en el pecho del soldado imperial matándolo, el hombre voltea para ver al oficial y a las mujeres observándolos en shock".

Hombre: Están bien.

Mujer: cuidado." Una de las mujeres grito de miedo, mientras señalaba atrás de su salvador.

" el hombre volteo atrás de el para paralizarse al ver a otro wyvern y su jinete viene hacia él, con la intención de convertirlo en el almuerzo del wyvern, lamentablemente el hombre no tenía tiempo de hacer nada ni levantarse ni corre nada".

Hombre: con que así voy a morir siendo el almuerzo de un lagarto súper desarrollado." Pensó con resinación".

"ante de que la muerte reclamara al hombre un puno de gran tamaño hecho de roca impacto contra el wyvern mandándolo violentamente uno de los edificio, shock y sorpresa todo los presente, todo voltearon a la dirección de donde el puño vino, y se sorprendieron al ver a dos mujeres vestido lo que parecía la versión femenina y algo sexy de armadura templaría futurista, ella se acercaron al hombre".

Kirche: están bien todo." Nadie respondió debido que aún estaba sorprendido". Dije si todo está bien.

Hombre: s-s-si estamos bien, pero quien son ustedes.

Kirche: en este momento somos su protectores de esto invasores.

Louise: oficial mueva esta gente solo es cuestión de tiempo ante de que más fuerza enemiga llegue.

Oficial de policía: es ya lo sé, pero quién es usted, no debe estar aquí." dijo el oficial en tono exigente.

"Louise ella saco una placa y se la mostro al oficial".

Oficial de policía: FECT." Grito de sorpresa".

" FECT,( fuerza especiales contra el terrorismo) esta era la cara publica de la alianza, que utiliza para cuando no puede ser su operaciones en secreto, esta unidad tiene poderes especiales para mandar a toda la fuerza de orden público y militares exacto por los mas grande cargo, como ejemplo el primer ministro de Japón su vice ministro y los secretario y los generales del de la distinta rama de la JSDF".

Louise: ahora mueva esta gente a un lugar seguro.

Oficial de policía: si señora.

Kirche: vamos ahí más enemigo en la proximidades." Louise asintió con la cabeza y empezaron a buscar más enemigo para eliminar".

Hombre: esperen, necesito su ayuda." Grito llamando la atención de ambas mujeres maga guerrera".

Kirche: lo siento, pero tenemos enemigo que combatir y gente que salvar, así que le pido que busque refugio.

Hombre: es por eso que necesito ayuda, para salvar miles de vida.

Louise: dime quien ere y explícate rápido, el tiempo es vital.

Itami: Si, mi nombre es Youji Itami segundo teniente de la fuerza de auto defensa, y necesito su ayuda para poner a los civiles que intenta refugiarse en el palacio imperial, no los dejara entra al menos que tenga autorización de alto mano como el primer ministro o el príncipe, ex posible que su poderes especiales como agente de FECT agilicen la cosa, delo contrario solo es cuestión de tiempo que el enemigo lo encuentre y hagan una masacre.

Kirche: que dice Louise.

Louise: él tiene razón, nuestra autoridad FECT puede agilizar las cosas, en caso contrario debe haber muchas persona estará indefensa que necesitara protección cuando el enemigo llegue allí.

Kirche: bien Itami vamos, oficial usted y el resto de la persona vendrá con nosotras lo llevaremos a un lugar seguro.

Oficial de policía: si señora." Se voltea a las mujeres" bien seguiremos a esta persona al palacio imperial".

{-}

Ginza crome 4.

"la masacre aún continuaba, los soldado imperiales y las criatura sobrenaturales esparcida por las calle en busca de más victima en cada edificio en cada tienda en cada casa en busca de su habitante, matando a los hombre y esclavizado a las mujeres, y mientras esta crueldad viciosa era cometidas por los imperiales, unos de los soldado, uno que parecía un pretoriano se acercó en plena calle y se detuvo, y extendió un pergamino y procedió a declarar a todo pulmón.

Soldado: **A TODO USTEDE SALVAJE** " los soldados cortaban los cuerpo civiles o los empalaba con su lanza". **ECUCHE BIEN** la caballería galopaba a toda velocidad, alcanzando y pasándoles por encimas a las persona ". **NOSOTRO EL IMPERIO, EN EL NOMBRE DE SU MAJESTAD IMPERIAL MON SOL AUGUSTOS**." Los cadáveres son arrastrados y colocado en una gran pila que alcanzaba fácilmente los 8 o 10 metro de altura". **DECLARAMO LA CONQUISTA Y DOMINIO**." Tres soldados imperiales se colocaron sobre la pila de cadáveres con una gran hasta bandera y la clavaron profundo en los cadáveres que usaban como base, para enarbolar la vadera de gran tamaño **." DE TODA ESTA TIERRA** ".

"BANNG".

"la cabeza del soldado imperial pretoriano estallo en una neblina sangrienta, ante de que el cuerpo si cabeza callera al suelo muerto esto causo que todo se detuviera los soldado imperiales al ver que la cabeza de uno de los su comandante desapareciera de repente.

Soldado imperial: ¿Qué ha sucedido el general Sulus? .

Soldado imperial: ¿él está…muerto?.

Soldado imperial: ¿ el bárbaro mato uno de nuestro generales?.

Soldado imperial: ¿Quién lo hiso, búsquenlo?." Grito un soldado, causando que los demás empezará a buscar".

Telos: eso seriamos nosotros." Dije en voz alta, y atrayendo toda las mirada tanto soldado como civiles sobreviviente a Saito y a mí".

Soldado imperial: tú hiciste eso a nuestro general.

Telos: si, ahora permítame presentarme, soy el caballero del Glifo, y soy parte de la sagrada orden de la alianza de la luz, los protectores de este mundo, así que se le ordena a este…imperio, que se sus hostilidades y ríndase pacíficamente y su vida será garantizada y serán tratado sin crueldad hasta su juicio por los crimen aquí cometido, niéguense… y serán tratado con extremo prejuicio.

Soldado imperial: Maten a eso bárbaro, venguen al general Silus, por el imperio." Grito causando a los demás soldados corre hacia nosotros con espada y lanza con intenciones de matarnos".

Saito: *suspira* ,parece que nuestra almas se mancharan hoy ¿no?." Dijo con pesar por su aversión por matar incuso cuando no quedaba opción".

Telos: lamentablemente, sí.

Siesta: ya dejen de que quejarse como nenita, Y empiece a combatir que ya están casi sobre ustedes.

Soldado Imperial: Muere bárbaro.

"Telos: activa su Glifo Pneuma,(viento), en su mano izquierda, rápidamente levanta la mano y un viento de color verde brillante y se extendió uno treinta metro hacia adelante y diez de ancho , este viento son afilada como navaja, causando que 25 soldado imperiales fueron dividido 57 pedazo cada uno, una lluvia de pedazo de carne y sangre cayó al suelo, congelando lo soldado imperiales en shock y miedo y a los civiles también.

Telos: ¿Qué? Le dije que serán tratados con extremo prejuicio.

Soldado imperial: él es un mago poderoso.

Soldado imperial: el no canto un aria o uso un bastón.

Soldado imperial: mato más de 20 de lo nuestro con un solo movimiento. Dijo con temor.

Saito: AHORA QUE ESTAN DISTRAIDO HUYAN." Grito en los civiles, esto obedecieron probablemente a no quiere hacer enfadar a su amigo, la persona que mató a 25 hombre con un movimiento de mano.

Otro general: soldado que sirven al imperio, no vacile en su deber y su resolución. Esto advenedizo bárbaro son solo dos, pero nosotros somos le-AAAAGG." Una vez más la cabeza del comandante exploto en una neblina sangrienta".

Soldado imperial: Comandante gasto.

Telos: gracia por callarlo, se estaba haciendo molesto.

Siesta: de nada, ahora acabar con los cabrones.

Saito: ho, chico no saben los jodidos que están.

" Telos, activa el glifo Rapidus fio,( da alta velocidad a su usuario). Lo cual lo cubrió de una aura verde, Y en ambas mano el Glifo melio Culter,( convoca cuchillo superior). La velocidad mesclada por el aura, las runas mágicas de la armadura y los potenciadores de la armadura y el Glifo, permitieron a telos a desplazarse a velocidades, que para el ojo humano parece a tele transportación, Enviste a un soldado imperial fortachón de gran tamaño, mandándolo a volar una cuadra de distancia, sin perder tiempo materializas un cuchillo con el Glifo y con uno corta la el brazo izquierdo, para posteriormente con el otro cuchillo apuñala en la garganta hasta el cráneo, luego salta una vez en el aire en una posición horizontal girando sobre mi centro de gravedad, desplazándome sobre otro soldado imperial, uso el Glifo para materializar tres cuchillo que sale disparado como si fueran balas penetrado profundamente en el cuerpo,, caigo en medio de dos soldados imperiales, y rápido materializo dos cuchillo en ambas manos y rápidamente puñaleo las más de los sondado donde llevan las espada causando que la deje caer, luego doy un giro de 360 grado mientras activo el Glifo Milo Hasta,( lanza superior). Luego extiendo mis manos a hasta centro de los abdómenes de los soldados y materializo mis lanzas que los traspasa de un lado a otro rompiendo su columna vertebral, rápidamente me desplaza a un soldado que estas al frente los agarro por la cabeza y los azoto contra el suelos causado un catre poco profundo en el en el suelo con una lluvia de pedazo de concreto sangre, carne grueso y materia cerebral volado a todo lado, ante que todo los materiales ya mencionado llegara a tocar suelos me desplace y di un golpe de lleno a un soldado que lo mando a volar y estallarse contra una pared de un edificio el quedo enterado en un hueco en de la pared y su cuerpo está en forma de v, todo esto había sucedido en 5 segundo.

Saito no se quedaba atrás equipado con un con un mandoble de dos manos de corte molecular que sostenía en una mano gracia a la runa de gradalfr, y en la otra una pistola pesada de bala perforante, el corrió hacia los soldados imperiales salto un 15 metro en el aire y aterrizo en medio de ello y con un giro de 360 grado libero una poderosa onda expansiva de aires, que mando a los soldado cercano volando unos 50 metro de distancia, mientras que los más alejado tuvieron que luchar para mantenerse en pie, Saito no desperdicio tiempos corrió al soldado imperial más cercano y con un hit horizontal cortándolo en dos, al siguiente le disparo en la cara con su pistola asiendo su cabeza desaparecer, y procedido a dar una patada giratoria a otro soldado, él siguió corriendo, cortando y disparando mientras se abría paso entre la filas imperiales.

Siesta hacia llover muerte desde arriba de los edificios armada con un fusil electromagnético mágico (railgun), que dispara bala cinética penetrador de energía, con varia runa mágica que recarga la energía del arma y da la opción de dotar las bala con capacidades incendiaria o congelante, capas de destruir un coche blindado, helicóptero y aviones de un solo disparo, Siesta disparaba a los ogro, troll, generales y los jinete de wyvern, que intentaba eliminarla al darse cuenta de su presencia.

Soldado imperiales: que poder.

Soldado imperiales: no son humano, deben ser demonio.

Soldado imperial: debemos retirarnos.

General: sigan atacando ello caerán ante el poder del imperio.

"uno de los troll, con un gigantesco mazo se acercaba a Telos con intenciones de aplastarlo, telos Ascia, (Hacha superior) para usar la unión de Glifo y materializar un hacha gigante y partirlo en dos, pero ante de que pudiera hacerlo una lluvia de bayoneta cayó sobre el troll, haciendo que callera al suelo muerto de repente sobre el cadáver del troll un mini tornado de hoja de papel y en medio de ella un hombre con armadura ligera vestido con algo parecido a una gabardina y sin casco, el rostro del hombre es cuadrada de piel pálida cabello rubio salvaje corto, con una enorme cicatriz en el lado izquierdo del rostro, y usa uno lente de montura redonda, este hombre es conocido por varios nombre el asesino de Dios, san guillotina, la ira divina, el regenerado humano, para la alianza solo se le conoce como el paladín Alexander Anderson.

Anderson: veo que lo está haciendo bien, con esto impíos.

Saito: padre Anderson, ¿Qué hace aquí No estaba en roma?.

Anderson: los estaba, me asignaron a una misión aquí en Japón, cuando derepente esto impío atacó a esto hereje.

Telos: señor donde están nuestro refuerzo.

Anderson: arriba.

" Saito y telos, miraron asía arriba, y vieron un par de centenares de sun shark VX-9, trasportadores de combate, de 15 mero de largo, 2,5 metro de alto 5 de ancho con ala grande que se curva al final, con de halo que emite energía azulada, donde irían los motores, con una gasling ametralladora en la parte frontal baja y cañonera doble de has de energía sacra, en cada lado de la alas y una vaina de misiles en la parte superior trasera de los propulsores, esto son nave de transporte de tropa rápido y de combate de la alianza, usado para desplegar rápido y duro las tropa de tierra.

Las puerta trasera de los sun shark, se abre y de ella salen bario templario, cazadores y magos, de la alianza que van en caída libre, causando a los imperiales con gran sorpresa, porque le hiso pensar que estaban viendo un suicidio en masa, pero su sorpresa fue mayo cuando los soldados de la alianza llegaron al suelo, y no murieron sí no que se pararon como si nada, y se colocaron en posición de combate".

Anderson:¿ quiénes somos?.

Soldados de la Alianza: la alianza de la luz. "Empezaron a sacar su arma"

Anderson: ¿Cuál es nuestro objetivo?." Sacado un par de bayoneta plata bendecida".

Soldado de la Alianza: purgar del mundo el mal peor que el hombre. "posicionados se firme ante el ejecito imperial".

Anderson: ¿ y por qué, somos los elegido de Dios, para lleva a cabo tal indigna tarea?." Dijo mientras hacia gira sus bayoneta en su manos".

Soldado de la Alianza: porque nadie más lo hará." Dijeron mientras apuntaban su arma al ejército imperial, que iban desde arma blanca, como espada, lanza, hacha, masa, bastones y escudo, tipo arma multifunción, y rifle de asalto, escopeta, ametralladora pesada de aspecto futurista.

Anderson: y por qué es la puta hostia, jajajaja."(A/N: no mentira no dijo eso)".

Anderson: AMEN." Grito mientras formaba una cruz con su bayoneta, ante de salir corriendo a una gran velocidad, y decapitar a dos soldados imperiales ante que ni siquiera pudiera reaccionar, de los cuales un geiser de sangre salió de su cuello sin cabeza, para posterior mente saltar en el aire vario metro embáuquela de su siguiente objetivo y así la masacre imperial comenzó".

{-}

A las puertas del palacio imperial intermedia.

"una multitud se agolpeaba en el frete de la puerta del palacio Imperia, que para desgracia y desesperación para ello, las puerta se mantiene cerrada, la gente se empuja y gritaba, exigiendo abrí la puerta puertas, mientras tanto en una cabina de control, Itami ,Louise y Kirche, hablaban con los oficiales a cargo de las puerta.

Itami: escuche, el palacio imperial es una fortaleza podemos aguantar dentro….envíen a los civiles a la puerta de Hanzo, de ahí podrá escapar hacia el oeste.

Oficial: ¿quién ere tú?.

Oficial 2: solo hacer lo que decimo.

Kirche: esto en pérdida de tiempo" kirche saca su placa de la FECT". Aquí mira.

Oficial:! La FECT!.

Kirche: sí y con mi autoridad, te ordeno abrir puerta.

Oficial: entiendo pero aun así.

Louise: ¿en serio, realmente lo entiende?, que si pierdes más tiempo y los invasores llegan, harán un baño de sangre frete el palacio imperial." Ella dijo causando a los oficiales de la cabina estremecer". ¿Realmente puede vivir con eso en tu conciencia." Los oficiales se miraron entre sí, y asintieron con la cabeza, pero ante de que pudieran hacer cualquier cosa, el sonido de golpe fuerte proviene de una de la puerta".

Kirche: están aquí." Esta declaración mezclada con los golpe en la puerta, causaron que la gente entrara en pánico y los oficiales tratando de calmarlos".

Louise: vamos, Itami tu sigue aquí.

Itami: esperes¿ ustedes estará bien?.

Kirche: no te preocupe, somos entrenada para esto.

" y sin decir más palabra Louise y Kirche salieron disparada, a velocidades sobre humana, dejado boquiabierto a todo los que lo presenciaron".

{-}

Puertas exteriores Este del palacio imperial japonés.

" a las afuera del palacio se concentraba una gran numero de soldado y varia criatura sobrenaturales a la cabeza un par de ogro con matillo de manera de gran tamaño, con los cuales golpeaban la puerta exteriores del palacio imperial japonés dejando profundo abolladura en ella, y de seguir así pronto la derivarían.

" Louise y Kirche corrían hasta la puerta usado su habilidades saltaron a la parte superior del techo".

Kirche: Louise, posicionaste a la derecha de la fuerza enemiga si rechaza el ultimátum, hazlo volar en pedazo pero asegúrate de no derribar la puerta." Louise asiente y salta hacia la derecha para flanquear por la derecha".

Kirche: ALTO." Grito causando que los soldado imperiales mira donde estaba ella, y los ogro deja de golpear las puerta". Se le ordena cesar la hostilidades y rendirse." Ella no pudo continuar por que tuvo inclinarse para evitar varia flecha disparada a ella."* suspira* LOUISE AHORA.

Louise: EXPLOSIÓN." Grito y tres explosiones poderosa surgieron entre la tropa imperiales, causando caos repentino, mientras mandaba a volar y en pedazos a mucho sondados seguido de un torrente de llamas incinerando todo los que sobrevivieron o no fueron afectado por las explosiones, en la parte delantera de la formación".

Soldado imperial: capitán dos brujas, están atacando el frente.

Capitán imperial: ¿Qué porque no la han matado.

Soldado imperial: su magia es muy poderosa una causa explosiones y otra usa fuego que incinera a nuestro soldados.

Capitán imperial: Hnnnn, atráiganla a un área despejada rodearla por todo los lado, y prepara los arquero, la magia de esta bruja puede ser poderosa pero no puede defenderse de un ataque de toda direcciones todo el tiempo.

Soldado imperial: si capitán.

{-}

Otra calle de Gimza.

" la caballería imperial galopaba a toda velocidad persiguiendo a civiles que aterrorizado corrían tan rápido como su pierna se lo permitía entre lo perseguidores u hombre cerdo que presagia a un civil se enrollo sobre sí mismo, hasta formar una pelota que rodo a alta velocidad cuando estaba lo suficientemente, este salta i adopta su postura normal en el aire, y con espada en mano listo para atacar al civil frente a él, pero ante de que pudiera a cavar con la vida de su víctima, un haz blanca brillante puro de plasma sacro lo intercepto y los incinero por completo deja solo una estátua negra que flotaba en el aire violando la ley de la gravedad uso segundo pasaron y de repente la estatua negra exploto en un montón de ceniza, la eliminación del hombre cerdo fue tan repentina y brutal que detuvo en seco a tanto imperiales como civiles.

Soldado Imperial: ¿qué paso?.

Civil: ¿de dónde vino eso?.

Civil: ahí.

"un civil señalo de donde vino. La bola de plasma, donde se encontraba dos Cazadores apuntado su rifle de plasma sacra, a los Imperiales.

Cazador: ríndanse perecer o mueran, ustedes eligen.

Soldado de Caballería: mátenlos, por el imperio por el emperador." grito mientras empezaba a cabalgar hacia los cazadores".

Cazador: así que eligen la muerte, ¿eh?.

"ROOOONNNNNGGGG"

" un poderoso rugido de motor, se oyó y de repente al grande aterrizo detrás de los Cazadores, cuando cayó causo un pequeño temblor y levanto mucho polvo, causado que la caballería se detuvieran por que los caballo se asustaron, causando que alguno jinete se cayeran otro luchara por mantener el control del caballo, para cuando el polvo se asentó todo los presente salvo los cazadores dejaron car su mandíbula frente a ello el XV104 RIPTIDE traje de batalla, andado de asalto bípedo pesado, con un 10 metro de altura, de color naranja dorado, forma humanoide, pierna invertida, con un escudo en la mano izquierda, Con el símbolo de la alianza, y una ametralladora gasling el tamaño de dos persona , integrada la mano derecha, una par de vaina de misiles en los hombro, y lo que parecía dos grande propulsores, en su espalda mirado a los imperiales con óptica azul".

Cazador: morir.

" y con sola esa palabra el XV104 RIPTIDE, rosio balas 155mm, sobre los imperiales lo cuales fueron destrozado, sin oportunidad alguna de defenderse o huir, cuando el fuego seso, la calle estaba llena de cráteres y pintada con la sangres y decorada con los órganos de los soldado imperiales".

Cazador: ustedes valla al palacio imperial están refugiando a los civiles allí. "dijo y los civiles obedecieron para no enojar a los que tenía un robo de 10 metro de altura armado hasta los diente".

{-}

" Louise y Kirche, se había abierto paso entre los soldado imperiales, dejado un camino carmesís, hasta la plaza abierta, donde estaba rodeado de los soldado pero aun así estaban muriendo, a montón".

Soldado imperial: sigan atacando, acabaremos con ella.

Louise: Kirche ello planea atacaron en toda direcciones a la vez prepara un escudo de fuego, explosión.

Kirche: eso ya me di cuenta Louise, usa tu explosiones con ese grupo de arquero." Dijo mientras lanza otra ráfaga de fuego a otro grupo de soldado".

Louise: eso ya lo sé." Dijo mientras apunta al grupo de arquero, pero de repente".

"RAT, RAT, RAT, RAT, RAT, RAT".

"mucho soldado empezaron a caer, cuando su cuerpo y escudo y armadura fueron perforado, Louise y Kirche, miraron a su alrededor para nota que a la distancian veían a sondado armado con fusiles, junto con humvee con calibre 50, en el aire se oía el sonido caretico de la pala de un helicóptero".

Louise: parece que la JSDF llego.

Kirche: si cuando ya hicimos casi todo el trabajo.

Louise: importa el enemigo está siendo tratado.

Kirche: supongo que tiene razón, bueno, vamos a ver a Itami y los civiles están bien." Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar de regreso".

Louise: sí." Dijo siguiéndola".

{-}

En la puerta, Ginza.

"Cerca de la puerta que conecta, los dos mundos, dos columna de soldad alineando perfectamente, cuya función es proteger el comandante general del ejército imperial, el cual no estaba de muy buen humor en este momento".

Comandante General: como pudo pasar esto." Se preguntó el comandante, una puerta misteriosa avía a parecido en la colina sagrada de Anun, una puerta que conducía a nueva y desconocida tierra para conquista para el imperio, todo machaba bien los bárbaro era sometido fácilmente, ya que son débiles ante el poder del imperio, pero esta alianza de la luz, como se llamaron así mismo de repente aparece usando su magia poderosa, guerrero habilidades sobre humano, más que cualquier demi-humano que el imperio supiese, gigante de metal también poseía magia poderosa , y bestia de acero voladora que ya han derribado a casi todo sus wyvern, y posteriormente atacar su tropa de tierra según los informe de los mensajero.

"De repente vino corriendo, uno soldado y se paró frete el comandante, tomando bocanada de aire para recuperase".

Mensajero imperial: señor otro ejecito enemigo, ha aparecido,.

Comandante imperial: ¿otro ejecito, está seguro?.

Mensajero imperial: si, este ejército es de color verde, también pose bestia de acero y magia poderosa, no tan poderosa como el primer ejercito enemigo, pero lo dos esta trabajado junto para acabar con nuestros tropa, señor.

Vice general: que hacemos señor, esto es malos, muy malos, a este rimo nos destruirá nuestro ejército.

Comandante:* suspira*, nos vamos.

Vice general: que, pero comandante, el emperador dio órdenes extrita de no retirarse.

Comodante imperial: ¿es que acaso no lo ve?, esto es un desastre, atacamos esta extraña tierra, pensando que su habitante son débiles y que no podrían oponerse al poder del imperio, en vez de eso no encontramos uno si no dos ejercito poderoso, que a plasta a nuestro ejército como si fueran insectos, el imperio está en peligro, de vemos regresar y avisar de esta amenaza.

Vice general: veo su punto…. Hombres vámonos." Y con esa palabra los soldados empezaron a marchar hacia la puerta, internamente aliviado de no enfrentar al enemigo ello han estado lo mensaje de los mensajero, y lo que habían oído no era bueno, una vez que los soldado y el Vice general pasaron la puerta, el comandante se detuvo por un momento para mira Ginza, una última vez para notar a la distancias, a soldado de la alianza y JSDF junto hunvee y vario tipo traje de batalla, acercándose rápidamente a la puerta, él se voltea y pasa rápidamente la puerta".

"y así lo que sería conocida como el incidente de Ginza término".

{-}

Tres semanas más tarde, Cross Sacro industria sede.

"una dela industria de la alianza, en Japón de su estructura, hay una habitación decorada al estilo tradiciones japonés en su mayor parte, salvo por un escritorio de estilo victorianos y una ejecutiva de cuero, dentro de la habitación estaba dos hombre, uno un japonés de edad Sosegaba Jochiro, el gran maestre y líder de la rama japonesa de la alianza, el otro era un hombre joven vestido con un traje de negocio, con una gabardina marrón, él es Castiel el ángel de señor".

Jochiro: bueno vamos a comenzar con esto. "dijo ante de presionar un botón de su ordenador integrado a su escritorio, el cual hace remover alguno tatami del techo, de cual salen un pantalla rectangular de gran tamaño la cuales, la en ella se divide 7 cuando que dentro de ella está escrito conectando, después de uno segundo las palabra cambia conectado y los cuadro son remplazado, por la imagen de 6 hombre y una mujer.

Entre ellos está el papa Francisco líder de la iglesia, Víctor Belmont líder de la rama europea de la alianza, Alexander Harrees, líder de la rama americana de la alianza y jefe del concejo de vigilante, Hojou Shigenori, primer ministrado Japón, takeo yiyima, ministro de defensa de Japón, Nicola butapcho líder de la rama rusa de la alianza. Jasa Kleblada líder de la rama africana de la alianza y la una de pocas mujeres en la alta directiva

Jochiro: caballero dama buena noche, como a todo se informa ase tres semana una puerta dimensional, apareció en la ciudad de Tokio Japón en el área de Ginza, del cual de ella salió un ejecito invasor, que procedió a tacar la población perdida civiles 300 y 1000 desaparecido ante de ser repelido por la fuerza conjunta de la alianza y JSDF y la puerta han sido tomada y se han capturado 6000 prisioneros humano y lo no humano han sido todo eliminado… estamos aquí para hablar de los paso seguir ya que debido a la naturaleza del incidente, el número de baja y de testigo y la puerta que no puede ser quitada de forma discreta, ha rebelado al mundo la existencia de lo sobrenatural y quitado la idea de que se formó hace 200 años se borrada de forma definitiva , incluso si a un hay escéptico con el tiempo eso morirá.

Víctor: me gustaría saber más profundamente al enemigo que nos enfrentamos.

Jochiro: por lo que hemos extraído de los interrogatorios, tenemos la hipótesis, de que estamos tratando con un dimensión alternativa de la tierra, donde lo sucesos que llevan al mundo como lo conocemos hoy, ocurrieron de forma diferente, por ejemplo, el imperio es una especie de pariente cercano del imperio romano que no se derrumbó, pero este tiene la costumbre brutales de este, ya sabe guerra expansionista esclavitud.

Hojou: su pongo que los mil desaparecido, han sido esclavizado.

Yiyima: tendero que enviar misiones de rescate. Para recupera nuestro pueblo.

Harrie: cuente con la ayuda de la alianza, estaremos gustosa de ayudar.

Nicolas: aunque no me opongo a la idea de rescate, tenemos que tener más claro, a que no enfrentaremos, dudo que el imperio se lo único que habita esta versión paralela de la tierra.

Jochiro: en eso tiene razón la energía magia, este mundo es abundantemente en la atmosfera del planeta, en vez de enviada a la sub corteza terrestre, dejado cantidades menores en la superficie, como en la tierra, de echo casi toda la criatura de los folklore, habita en ese mundo, la cual es una buena y mala, la buena es que la mayoría no ha sido machado por la sangre los antiguo, por lo tan será más benigno que su contraparte en la tierra que intentara matarnos apena nos vean, pero la mala es que la criatura malina no tiene la limitaciones que hay aquí en la tierra por lo tanto hai mas posibilidad que en contaremos mucho de nivel intermedio.

Jasa: eso explicaría por qué tantas criaturas sobrenaturales, acompañaba al enemigo.

Hojou: cuál es el nivel de amenaza para Japón.

Jochiro: del otro lado de la puerta, varia la mayoría son de tipo terrena nivele con un número desconocido de nivel 1, también según los prisionero, posiblemente hay de categoría intermedio nivel 3 y nivel 2.

Yiyima: eso no es bueno lo de categoría terrenales lo podemos manejar nosotros mismo, incluso un nivel 1 aunque con perdida y se necesitaría mucho armamento pesado, pero categoría intermedia son completamente invulnerable a cualquier arma convencional, si mandamos nuestra tropa estaría indefenso, mejor dicho sería mandar oveja al matadero.

Víctor: yo estaría más preocupado por las amenaza de nuestro lado, me acaba de llegar informe de que los satanista han enviado a Japón.

Hojou: eso es inaceptable, perdimos seca de 10000 civiles y 50000 soldado en el incidente del pueblo de Shido del distrito Saitama, 40000 en este y ahora me dice que mi país, se convertirá en el epicentro del Apocalipsis.

Papa francisco: calma primer ministro, somos consiente del potencial peligroso de esto pero caer en el pánico no beneficia, si la magia no está restringida como en la tierra, será para ello más fácil, convocar los príncipes y ejercito de satanás, una vez conquistado ese mundo, mandaría su ejército para atacar la tierra, recomiendo que trabajemos en conjunto para enfrentar amenaza, la verdadera fuerza de la humanidad se muestra cuando trabajamos junto en pos de una misma causa como hermano, la historia lo ha demostrado varia vece y la alianza es una muestra de ello.

Castiel: estoy de acuerdo con el papa, no queremos, que Japón se convierta en una cabeza de playa para las fuerzas de satanás o los antiguo, de hecho primer ministro le hago una oferta en el nombre de la alianza.

Hojou: ¿una oferta, que tipo de oferta?.

Castiel: debido al gran coste financiero de una operación militar así, y el hecho casi todo el presupuesto del gobierno japonés se usa casi todo en el sistema de bienestar, los soldado enviado contarían con equipo obsoleto y personal insuficiente, incluso si se la arreglara para financiar esta expedición si causar un desbalance económico en el país que dudo, esta las criatura que ningún arma moderna puede hacer daño sin mencionar si lo satanista y los esbirro de los antiguos intenta cruza al otro lado, la alianza propone financiar y dar equipo actualizado, y efectivo para enfrentar a la amenaza que la JSDF no pueda, y el gobierno japonés podrá comercializar y adquirir lo recurso naturales del otro mundo siempre y cuando no cometa trasgresiones con los habitante de ese mundo, también ayudaremos con los recurso construcción de la base y posterior ciudad que se tendrá que construir debido a la gente atraída por la comercialización.

Hojou: y que saca la alianza de su tan generosa oferta.

Castiel: la alianza tendrá control absoluto cuando se trata de amenazas sobrenaturales, que ponga en peligro la tierra, se podrá comercializa y/o extraer lo recurso de interés para la alianza se obtenido independiente del beneficio del gobierno japonés, también tramitaremos el evangelio para contrarrestar, que los satanista y seguidores que le ayude consolidar su poder en ese mundo.

"Hojou estaba dividido por un lado el extraño tenía razón, cuando Japón paso por el reventón de la burbuja económica, la alianza inyecto una suma enorme de dinero para evitar la crisis económica, y el gobierno de la época tuvo que hacer reforma para para evitar que la profundización de la e incentivar la producción, de lo contrario la deuda se abría echo tan grande que Japón perdería su soberanía y el país hubiese pasado a ser propiedad de las empresa de la alianza, debido a esto y la promesa de paz echo a los estado unido después de la guerra no tenían presupuesto para gasto militar, si la alianza corría con todo los gasto y peligro y Japón podría apoderase de los recurso de todo un mundo tendría tanto recurso para pagar la deuda a la alianza.

Por otro lado si la alianza ase mayo uso de presencia tendría una influencia enorme sobre la persona del otro mundo, al que podría entorpecer, cualquier política o movimiento, que el gobierno japonés quisiese implementar en el futuro, tendría problema para controlar la población a su conveniencia, después de todo el fuerte somete al débil, independiente si es fuerza o influencia, Hojou solo tenía mirar china a pesar de su esfuerzo para para el cristianismo, solo para que este aumente no puede controlar un país y poner las política que quiera, si la población del país no está de acuerdo con el gobierno porque están siguiendo las órdenes de otra persona, y si intenta forzarla tendría rebeliones, talvez en el futuro encontraría una forma de tener mayor influencia que la alianza, mientras se beneficiaba a corto plazo, pero Hojou sabia en el fondo que eso era poco probable la alianza no eran hipee pacifista, si no pacificadores con gran cantidad de recurso y astuto como el diablo, y no temían usar la fuerza cuando era necesario.

Hojou: esto de acuerdo, pero tendremos que hablar más afondo los detalle, para evitar conflicto.

Castiel: alguna objeción.

"Líderes de la alianza y el papa, negaron con la cabeza".

Hojou: entone el último, como liderare con la demanda de la gente que quiere saber sobre la tropa de la alianza, que haremos lo negaremos o revela la existencia.

Jochiro: nosotros, ya hemos hablado de eso y tomamos una decisión.

Hojou: ¿cuál es su decisión?.

Jochiro: como dije ante el incidente de Ginza ha rebelado, la existencia de lo sobrenatural, ya no tiene sentido ocúltalo, todo el mundo sobrenatural intentar beneficiarse de este incidente, para alterar el equilibrio de poder, discretamente sino puede lo ara a la fuerza, pero queremos que los habitante del otro mundo vaya allanando el camino para suavizar el golpe de que la tierra ti su propi población sobrenatural y que no es tan benigno.

Hojou: ¿quieres traer habitante del otro mundo?.

Jochiro: claro la prensa quiere saber todo lo que va pasar y lo que JSDF hará en el otro mundo, y tarde o temprano, traerán persona del otro mundo para declarar que no están cometiendo ningún crimen, o abuso que los periodista amarillista se darían un día de campo.

Harrie: bueno ya que la cuestione importante, comencemos con la parte aburrida con los detalle, de la operaciones.

"las hora pasaron mientras los líderes de la alianza y el primer ministro y el secretario, sobre la capacidad limite, autoridades, como se presentaría al mundo y al final de la discusiones la Coalición nació.

{-}

A/N: bueno mi cruce precuela de castelvania y Gate - Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakeri . Que le parece y deje comentario.

También ve mi otro cruce de halo y supernatural o legend of queen opala y dragon quest IX .


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí el segundo capítulo de Glifo gate así la alianza de la luz peleo allí

No soy dueño de Castelvania, Zero no tukaima, Gate - Jietai Kare no nite Chi, Kaku Tatakeri, y cual quiera otro anime, video juego, película, o libro que pueda salir.

Aviso estoy leyendo el manga donde tiene escena más gráfica y el estilo y decisión de dibujo es meno moe, sí que no se confunda si las descripción de los personaje les parece diferente.

Historia comienza.

{-}

 _ **TEMIBLE PASADO Y LOS OSCURO DIA DEL FUTURO… PERO AHORA NO VAMO A OTRO MUNDO ….. DE NUEVO.**_

Aquí Hanako Kiyikawua , estamos aquí el parque, Ayajo donde se realiza los servicio conmemorativo a la víctima del incidente de Ginza, el pueblo de Japón llora a su hermano y hermana caído, mientras al mismo el tiempo el pueblo pide venganza y llevar a las justicia al o los responsable de esto.

*hacer clic*

Un meses y medio han pasado desde el incidente de ginza, los reporte de la matanza solo enardecido y conmocionado al mundo, este tipo de atrocidad no se había visto en tierra nipona desde haces 12 años desde el incidente del pueblo shido en el distrito Saitama donde se perdieron 15000 vida, entre soldado y civil aunque la perdida de este incidente, aunque fuero mucho menores seguí siendo una acto astros 3000 muerto y 1000 desaparecido.

*hacer clic*

El revuelo fue especialmente en internet, porque a pesar que la gente huían por su vida, siempre hay alguno que se la ingeniero para grabar el incidente, donde se muestra como los atacante de aspecto de un ejército romano terrorista mataba a la población civil y la posterío aparición de un pequeño ejecito de aeronave desconocido de la cual salieron soldado de apariencia medieval pero que tiene tecnología desconocida para la gente en este momento, que masacro al ejecito de apariencia roma, con extremo prejuicio" dijo mientras mostraba alguna imágenes de video de celular de la batalla, esto causó confusión y pregunta quienes son, de donde vinieron, porque no se savia de su existencia, era una fuerza especial del gobierno japonés, además revuelo y debate sobre el uso excesivo de fuerza, como lo pacifista diciendo eso fue exagerado de violencia contra los invasores, también que causo acusaciones que los gobierno extranjero no consiente de la existencia de esta fuerza aparentemente poderosa, que diera una explicación de que por que había roto su promesa de solo poseer una fuerza de autodefensa y ningún ejército con poder para pelear una guerra contra otra nación , el gobierno japonés guardo silencio al respecto lo único que dijo que todo será rebela a su debido tiempo, las naciones extranjera indignada exigieron a la ONU especial G20 que obligara a Japón a decir sobre la fuerza especiales que llegaron ante FAD, pero recibieron la misma respuesta.

*hacer clic*

Mientras tanto, el gobierno de los estados unidos anuncio que no intervendrá en este asunto de Japón pero que proporcionaría equipamiento militar para cumplir con la promesa de ayudar a su aliado.

*hacer clic*

y en los recientes incidentes numerosos perpetradores, como nuestra nación no tiene leyes de emergencia para lidiar con prisioneros de guerra, por ende ello solo puede ser considerado criminales que han violado la ley o mejor dicho terrorista, en cuanto a la puerta nuestra investigaciones iniciales, han demostrado que es permanente as que los intento por destruirla tendría do resultado en el mejor de los caso volverá a parecer en otro lado de Japón o del mundo, en el peor de los caso la energía que establece la puerta se deshabilitaría y pondría producirse una explosión energética equivalente a varia arma termonucleares, debido a este peligroso y muy posible resultado nefasto, la puerta no será destruirá sino que será utilizado para explora esta desconocida tierra del otro lado, que naturalmente no aparece en ningún mapa, No sabemos lo que hay más allá de la puerta o lo que se encuentra, es todo un misterio por eso la tierra más allá de la puerta una zona especial que se considerada como parte del territorio japonés y además de explora la zona especial buscaremos a los cabecillas del ataque a Ginza , y aseguraremos la compensación a si sea por la fuerza, por eso el gobierno japonés enviara a la fuerza de auto defensa al otro lado de la puerta.

*Hacer clic, apaga la televisión*

Itami: ¿conque que región especial?." Dijo mientras se acostaba en su cama y miraba los diferente poster de sus animes favoritos, luego mira a la cómoda cerca de su cama y mira donde está enmarcado el documento que reconoce sus naciones heroicas durante el incidente de ginza, él se levanta de la cama y agarra el marco y lo mira". Por esto no pude compra mi doujinshi.

Flasback

En un centro de ceremonia, dentro del edificio del ministerio de defensa japonés.

Ministro de defensa: frente a este desastre, este hombre estaba activo en trabajo de evacuación rescate, salvados la vida de incontable civiles, las acciones erótica de este hombre, conocido como y héroe Ginza Y héroe de Nijuubashi. Son el orgullo de todos los ciudadanos de Japón." (Aplauso del público)

Orador: a le entregamos la mención…..Segundo teniente Itami Youji.

Itami : sí señor.

Flasback dentro de un Flasback.

Un letreo a en una de la paredes del centro de convención de manga y anime de Japón.

Trabajador de la convención: cancelado la venta y exhibición de doujinshi esta cancelada.

Fin del flasback dentro de flasback.

"Itami voltea la cabeza hacia riba para evitar para evitar que vieran su lagrima de tristeza, por no haber podio compra una ni un solo doujinshi."

Ministro de defensa: ¿qué pasa?.

Itami: no pasa nada en absoluto.

Fin del flasback.

Itami: mi Doujinshi." Dijo con tristeza ante de caer de rodilla. (A/N: UNA VEZ MAS OTAKU TENIA QUE SER).

{-}

Base de FAD comedor.

Itami: ahhh, la venta y exhibición termino siendo cancelada…. Y después de lo que paso no tengo fines de semana libres.

Kurata: el ministro te dio un elogio, y ere famosa en todo el mundo, el karma te pateara el trasero si te queja.

Itami: como si yo quería ser ascendido en primer lugar.

Kurata: no tiene ambición ¿eh?.

Itami: solo trabajo para sustentar mi pasa tiempo, así que si la pregunta es que escogería mi trabajo o mi pasatiempo, le daría prioridad a mi pasatiempo, sin duda." Dijo mientras empezaba a comer".

Kurata: oye, por cierto itami….lo e mantenido en secreto hasta ahora, pero…. Estuve en la venta y exhibición de ese día. "dijo causado que Itami casi se atragantara con su comida de la sorpresa".

Itami: ¿! estuviste!?.

Kurata: si …. No pude hacer nada, no puede decir.

Itami: qué hay del botín, que obtuviste.* pone su mano sobre su hombro de Kurata* quiere venir a mi hogar hoy." Dijo con alegría para proceder a abraza a Kurata".

Kurata: oye.

Itami: cuál es el problema los do tenemos el mismo pasatiempo. ¿no?. Dijo con afecto empalagoso mientras acariciaba su mejilla sobre de Kurata, para gran incomodidad de este último".

{-}

En el patio de ejercicio.

Itami: Kurata no te enojé." Dijo mientras corría detrás de Kurata".

Kurata: sucio, no tenía ni idea de que itami eso gustos." Dijo mientras se abrazaba así mismo y su rostro ponía de miedo".

Itami: ¿eh?.

Kurat: a mí me gustan las mujeres.

Itami: oye, no te equivoques.

Kurata: Nnnnnnoooooo.

Hombre detrás del árbol: parecen que se divierte.

Mujer: si sin lugar a duda.

Hombre detrás del árbol: quienes son ustedes y como entra aquí.

Mujer 2: tranquilo somos de la FECT y venimos a traer su traje de batalla.

"el hombre detrás de la de las mujeres cerca de hay un estacionamiento donde actualmente se estacionamiento don hay vario camiones parado y más entrado".

{-}

Dentro del edificio de FAD.

Itami: vamos Kurata ya te dije que solo te estaba invitado a mi casa, para poder ver lo doujinshi que conseguiste en el evento.

Kurata: no te creo.

Itami: joder que cabezota ere.

Soldado de la FAD: oiga ustedes dos vaya al salo de reuniones, un esto traje de batalla será entregado.

Itami y Kurata: ¿eh?.

{-}

Dentro de un auditorio hay mucho asiento y una tarima en el fondo como la de una sala de cines, una gran cantidad de soldados FAD, ansioso y murmurando entercies de por qué los atraído al auditorio si solo es la entrega de su traje de batalla. De repente un pitido suave se oyen desde la tarima atrayendo la atención de todo. Para ver dos mujeres hermosa en media de su año veinte, ambas mujer tenía cabello largo uno rosa y otro rojo escarlata, una tenia piel blanca y otra broceada ébano, ambas tenía cuerpo atractivo debido a la ropa que trae puesta así notar toda su figura, que consistían en bota de cuero negro casi hasta la rodilla, pantalones de cuero rojo ajustado, con una correa roja con una idilla rectangular con el emblema de la cruz de color blanco, una chaqueta de cierre cerrado casi parecido a la de un almirante de navío del siglo 18, con decoraciones de hombrera y cuello alto, de color blanco y rojo en línea verticales frontales y el resto de negro salvo los hombro y cuello que tiene una mescla de rojo dora y el cuello rojo y línea muy pequeña blanca y los brazo que están de rojo, también llevan puesto uno guante blanco y en los antebrazo una placa curva con el símbolo de la alianza todo pegado a la piel.

Kirche: Bueno día Caballeros y damas, mi nombre es Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst des Alara de Ecclecia.

Louise: y yo soy Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière Des Ornières de Hiraga.

Soldado de la FAD:" que nombre más largo, dijeron todo en su mente".

Kirche: bueno ante de empezar, debajo de su asiento hay un contrato de confidencialidad de no divulgación de grado A, en el cual se especifica que nada de lo que se contar aquí deberá ser divulgado bajo ninguna circunstancia, la divulgación de esta información de forma no autorizada tendrá como declara de alta traición y matado a la vista.

Soldado de FAD: ¿Qué pena de muerte?.

Soldado de FAD 2:¿ es esto una broma?, porque si lo es de mal gusto.

Soldado de FAD:¿ quién demonio son ustedes, porque cree que firmaremos esta tontería?.

Hombre: ello son los guardianes de este mundo y su futuro compañero atreves de la puerta, en cuanto al contrato de cooficialidad no está obligado a firma pero lo que no lo haga serán retirado de la expedición atreves de la puerta.

Soldado de FAD: General Hazama.

Soldado de FAD:¿qué quiere decir?, que retirado de la expedición de la puerta.

Hazama: silencio." Grito causando que el miembro de FAD callara. " La razón lo único que puedo decirle que la información que se discutirá aquí destruirá todo concepto del mundo de los que es y lo que no, de su ideales, será a destruido y podría mandar la sociedad al caos." esta causo que los miembro de FAD murmuro entercies empezado a preocupase que sería tan importante que su sola divulgación de esta será tan dañino. Por eso si quieren saberlo debe firmar el acuerdo, si no quiere no se le obligara y puede marcharse nos tantos, se le dará la orden de olvidar de esta reunión es decir esta reunió de que esta reunión nuca paso a ahora elijan.

" Los soldados de la FAD empezaron murmurando entercies y poco a poco su voz se elevó al punto donde estaba hablando voz alta, al pasar de los minuto alguno se levantaron de su asiento y salieron del salón de reuniones, decidiendo que no valía la pena arriesgar la vida para saber el secreto, especialmente cuando se le advirtió que de saber este destruiría todo en lo que creían toda las regla se guiaban y los ideales que lo impulsaba, por lo tanto siguieron saliendo hasta que un poco más de la mita de que ellos quedo, entre ellos sorprendentemente Itami, firmaron el acuerdo y lo entregaron a Louise que los recogió".

Kirche: le daremos una última oportunidad para dejar, una vez abierto esta puerta no hay marcha atrás, si lo único que los impulsa a seguir es la curiosidad le aseguro que se arrepentirá o llegar a una aceptación regañadientes." los soldado dela FAD se miraron por un momento con cierta mirada de incertidumbre ante de cambiar a una resolución nadie más salió de la habitación".

Louise: interesante por lo general hay mucho menos, que deciden quedarse." Ella susurro a Kirche".

Kirche: probablemente está subestimando o menospreciando la gravedad de la situación, siento lastima por ello, por que como dije no hay vuelta atrás.

Louise: bien comenzamos con esto, para suaviza el golpe, ustedes sabe que ahora lo sobrenatural excite y que la puesta dio una pequeña muestra de ello, incluso ahora después de mes y medio de investigación los científico no pueden mostrar la forma como funciona la puerta en conectar a otro mundo debido que manda casi toda sino toda las leyes de la física y otras leyes científica a la mierda.

"todo asintieron con la cabeza o al menos la mayoría que estaba interesado en descubrir cada pedacito de información que pudieran dar de la puerta en las noticia o averiguar información filtra por internet, pero hasta hora la investigación daba resultado en su mayoría frustrante, al menos para el equipo científico que aún desconocida el mundo sobrenatural de la tierra ya que la alianza no se rebelaría la publico general de la tierra aun".

Louise: entonces que dirían ustedes, si le digieran que toda las historias todo los mito y folkores o creencia de la tierra son cierta.

Soldado de FAD: disculpe que dijo.

Kirche: mi compañera dijo todos los monstruos y fantasma demonio ángeles son reales, y la tierra está en el epicentro de una guerra eterna cuya perdida de esta guerra, la totalidad los seré vivo morirán.

Soldado de FAD: que guerra de que está hablando.

General Hazama: Señorita lo mejor será que cuente toda la historia, y ustedes escuchara y guardara su pregunta para el final, de esta será mar fácil que estar siendo interrumpido cada rato y saltando de un punto a otro.

Kirche: gracias general Hazama, tiene razón, vamos Louise.

Louise. Verán como la puerta demostró la existencia de otro mundo y desbarato alguna teoría como la evolución teniendo en cuenta que hay humanos en ese mundo, algo que solo debe existir aquí en la tierra junto con los caballos, y reforzó otra como la del multiverso teniendo en cuenta la similitudes, como esto invasores que paren muy similar al antiguo imperio romano para ser una coincidencia, una vez más algo que solo existir aquí.

"los soldador FAD analizaba las palabra de Louise y se dieron cuenta que tenía sentido ya que si los humano evolucionaron en la tierra no debería existir en otro mundo en las semanas posteriores, cuando se le había hecho exámenes médico, a los prisionero para ver si realmente era humano los resultado conmociono al mundo salvo por unos bit genético menores, la concordancia genética era idéntica, algo que debería ser imposible. Así mismo cuando los medio de comunicación mostraba cada vez en cuando imágenes de lo atacante de Ginsa, las armadura arma y escudo son prácticamente idéntica a los roma incluso griego diseño una vez más algo imposible, por lo tanto las teoría de universo paralelo so volvió un hervidero de tv e internet".

Louise: bueno esa ya no es una teoría la existencia del multiverso o mejor dicho multiverso mega-verso y Oniverso son un hecho, sabido por una porción de la humanidad, nos tanto ante de llegar eso hay que comenzar por el primer universo donde todo comenzó….., y a diferencia de los que dice la biblia cuando DIOS creo el universo es no era un paraíso.

"soldado FAD murmullo".

General Hazama: * toc fuerte*

"soldado FAD guarda silencio"

Vera cuando Dios decido encender la luce en el primer universo, vio que este no estaba tan vacío como se cree, en ella habitaba la oscuridad la manifestación sintiente de la no existencia del vacío de los planeta y los átomo de la materia, la esencia misma de todo lo que consideran por definición se consideran la existencia, Dios al ver que ella hasta en ese entonces no hacía nada malo la separa a trabe de varias capa dimensionales, y el empezó a crear el universo de su lado,

con el tiempo no se sabe por qué las oscuridad rompió las barrera dimensionales creando una grieta y desato sobre un mundo los que serio conocido con el tiempo como los demonios, ello mataron y tosieron a su habitante mientras ese mundo ardía, y los que fueron torcido engrosaba las fila de los demonio y nunca pararían hasta que acabara toda la vida del universo, en otra palabra la oscuridad declararon la guerra al universo, Dios y a La vida misma y con el tiempo los rumores de los demonio se extendieron por todo el primer universo llenado de miedo los corazones de los seré vivos.

Después de ese primer mundo cayo vino otro y otro y otro, todo ello ardieron y se convirtieron en paramo sin vida como la oscuridad quería, mientras que DIOS lucha contra las oscuridad y posteriormente después de vencer y encerrar a la oscuridad, DIOS vi que los esbirro de la oscuridad habían exterminado incontable mundo y seguían sin para, ya que no importaba que mundos sea, un mundo primitivo de aborígenes o una civilización cuyo avance tecnológico o cualquier otro medio que le permita tener un imperio que abarca galaxia entera, igual caían ante ellos,

Hasta que un día llegaron a cierto planeta azul, donde por primera vez la legiones de la oscurida fueron derrotada y repelida no una sino varia veces a lo largo de los siglos, este planeta era la tierra o mejor dicho la tierra prima del primer universo, y fueron repelido por lo humano y un dato curioso esto humano apena llegaba a la edad de bronce.

Después de mucho intento fallido, la oscuridad tubo una idea que a pesar de estar encerrada tenía una conexión con su siervo y aun los podía mandar a ello, le dijo que dejar de atacar a ese mundo, permitiendo convertir su existencia en mito y leyenda a medida que pasa el tiempo y casi nadie creyó su existencia y permitiendo los medio para combatirlo se perdieses, especialmente cuando las futura generación no podía sopórtala verdad de una guerra eterna con los demonio, así que prefirieron vivir en un mundo de mentira que afrontar la verdad, fue entonces cuando atacaron.

Kirche: supongo que el poema que escribieron los primero sería adecuado Louise.

Louise: hnnn, adelante.

Kirche: según la leyenda, si los cuervo salen de la torres de Londres, el mundo se derrumbara en escombro y la humanidad se quema en el fuego del infierno.

Vinieron de la nada, eso era lo que la gente pensaba, para la ciencia se había hecho cargo de la FE del hombre, que creía en lo que podía definir o crear, conocimiento antiguo habían sido olvidado con el paso del tiempo, las profecía se había descartado como advertencia para la generaciones incontable furo visto como una locura o arcaica supersticiones ignorante, pero cuando los malos tiempo empezaron a manifestar, eran poco los que vieron los signo, menos aún creéis y cuando los demonio por fin aparecieron fueron poco lo que se puso en su camino.

Llegaron desde la puerta del infierno de forma rápida y sistemática las defensa de la humanidad fueron abrumando. Las armas nucleares y biológicas que fueron utilizados por algunas naciones desesperadas hicieron poco para retrasar el apocalipsis. No hay arma convencional parecía hacer ningún daño a ellos y el hombre cayo, los demonio atacaron todo a su paso no tenía había una cadena de mando, línea de suministro, haciendo que las táctica militares del hombre totalmente inútil.

Nos tantos un grupo Salió de la oscuridad, a los que practicaba el conocimiento antiguo sagrado y arcano, al final demostrado que era la única cosa que podía estar en contra la invasores, ello era una mezclas de hombre de todo los lugares de todo el mundo, persona que han jurado siempre detener las fuerza de la oscuridad, esta persona estaban armado las más alta tecnología y magia, persona que había sido forjada por tradiciones ancestrales, ello mataron a los demonio anteriormente invencibles ante la fuerza humana, estos hombre ofrecieron su ayudad a las fuerza militares restante de la humanidad pero su líderes no entendida o no aceptaba, la antigua verdad condenándose ellos y su hombres a una muerte segura o peor.

para empeora las cosa aún más, la atención de los líderes de los demonio fu atraída a esto guerreo, y esto lideres no descasaría hasta erradicar la única fuerza que tenía los medio para combatirlo, y a pesar de los esfuerzo de esto guerreo, la última esperanza de la humanidad llego demasiado tarde, esto guerrero tenia cada vez menos hombres y los demonios eran cada vez más, por eso ellos volvieron atención a través de la puerta del infierno en un ataque masivo de su fuerza, mientras que al mismo tiempo salvaban la mayor cantidad de persona posible a un refugio el cual no podía lo demonio acceder, y así esto guerreo se sacrificaron en una gran batalla para engañar a los demonio haciendo creer a los demonio habían ganado, mientras los superviviente crecían y se prepara entre las sombra para cuando la oportunidad de recuperar su mundo se presentar, mientras los demonio comenzaron en proceso conocido la llaga el proceso de infiernos-formación para transforma su mundo de la humanidad en el suyo y así el 99.99% de la humanidad murió." Dijo esta ultima un tono de voz completamente fría causando a los soldados de FAD estremecerse".

Soldado FAD: entonces, como lograron salir victorioso, es decir tenía que ganarle a los demonio de los contrarios no estaríamos aquí, también porque los ángeles no intervinieron usted dijeron que ello eran reales. De ser su historia cierta por supuesto." Dijo cierto soldado que al parecer había sido sugestionado por la historia y él no era el único otro soldados asentía con las cabeza en reconocimiento de su compañero curioso de saber que paso.

Kirche: Louise podía seguir tú mi voz está un poco cansada.

Louise: por su puesto. En cuanto a los ángeles es fácil no existían en ese momento su aparición vino después, en cuanto los guerreo ganaron fue cuando la oportunidad se presentó 30 años más tarde cuando uno de los suyo se encontró con un extraños ser, que empezó a decirle cosa que la humanidad había olvidados y que tenía que recordar si quiere vencer a los demonio, la verdad de porque de todo las especie del universo la humanidad era la única que podía luchar y ganar a los demonio, y es verdad es que la humanidad fue creada por Dios con el propósito de ser el arma para enfrentar a la amenaza demoniaca la cual no hay defensa y dar equilibrio al universo, y así al descubrí la verdad, los guerrero marcharon con toda su fuerza, a la puerta infernal y lucharon contra el ejecito de demonios y contra todo pronóstico salieron victoriosos, cerraron la puerta y mataron a su lider el antiguo Sydonai, pero a pesar de la victoria y la principal fuerza demoniaca expulsado temporalmente, la tierra, la tierra era una ruina de su antigua gloria y la humanidad reducía a unos miles, y los demonios tenían un nuevo antiguo al mando y solo era cuestión de tiempo ante que volviera atacar, pero no sería tiempo suficiente para las humanidad recuperarse y estar listo para la siguiente huelga demoniaca y así cuando los demonio atacaron de nuevo pensaba que tenía la victoria asegura pero Dios se avía adelantado creando la idea humana de los ángeles y con este nuevo enemigo esperándolo los demonio fueron derrotado una vez más, y como medida preventiva Dios empezó con la creación de otro universos y otra humanidad y otra forma de vida para asegurar que esta se extienda y creciera asegurándose que la vida sobrevivirá , pero la oscuridad en repuesta a eso creo más legiones oscuras para cumplir el mismo fin destruir toda la vida.

Algunos universos la humanidad se cumplió con su propósito y se convirtió en una fuerza poderosa esparcida por todo el cosmos luchando con los demonio ahí donde los encuentre y cuidando de las de más raza con ayuda de los ángeles, en otra la humanidad cae y toda la vida de eso universo muere y los demonio comienza su asalto a otro universo, y en nuestro a un es está por verse si surgimos o caemos del asedio constante que recibimos y eso es todo." Por unos momento nadie dijo nada hasta que uno de los soldado se paró y dijo con desprecio"

Soldado de FAD: que monto de estupideces, demonio, Dios, guerra por la vida, si esto fuera verdad porque nunca hemos sabido de esto, y usted General como un distinguido general de la FAD apoya esta sata de tontería, de paso amenazaron de muerte y hacernos perder el tiempo." Grito ante eso Louise y Kirche sonrieron y voltearon donde está el General Hazama".

Louise: no le importa que lo maltratemos un poco, ¿no?.

Azama: no prefiero que aprenda con un poco de humillación y maltrato aquí, que en el campo de batalla donde lo más probable morirá como tontos.

Louise: bien.

" Y con eso Louis se acercó al Soldado FAD, que no era otro que el teniente Akira Yanagida, mientras ella se acercaba al activa el Glifo de transformación arma quirópteros, la cual la transforma en un Werebat, esto se ve evidenciado a medida que da cada paso su cuerpo va cambiando , su pelo corporal empieza a crecer todas parte de color azul claro, de su espalda otro par de brazo delgado pero músculos de la cual tenía una membrana carnosa alargada es decir una alas de murciélago surgen, su pies se voltear en pierna reversa, su dedos de mano y pies se alargan y su unas se transforma garra larga y negra como la noche, su cabeza redondeada tomo la forma rectangular invertida y su oreja tomaron la forma de grades como murciélago al igual que su nariz, sus ojo de color rosado se transformaron en uno reptil de color rojo sangre brillante y su iris ahora en forma de una raya es de color dorado, su masa muscular creció al punto duplicaba al de un gimnasta olímpico sin hablar de su torso muscular bien definido, y su ropa desaparición pero su activo femenino estaba bien cubierto por pelaje y su boca se abre para mostrar una hilera de dientes afilado".

Soldado FAD:¿ qué demonio?.

Soldado FAD 2: AAaaa, un monstruo.

Soldado FAD 3: rápido un arma.

"los soldado de FAD cayeron en pánico, al ver como una hermosa mujer se transformó en una montuosidad, el cual agarra al teniente Yanagida por el cuello y este empieza a luchar para liberarse per esto resulta inútil ya que no puede hacer nada contra en agarre de acero de Louise".

Louise Werebat: dime soldadito, "dijo con vos profunda con un toque de depredador". Esto te parece una tontería, esto te parece una ilusión." Dijo como una de su garra de su mano empezó perfora el brazo izquierdo, el cual hiso sangra además de gritar de dolor".

Soldado FAD: Suéltalos monstruo," dijo el soldado mientras corría hacia Louise con una hasta bandera de la que decoraba la habitación, con intención de apuñalarla, solo para que con una de la mano alada de Louise agarra las hasta bandera con una mano, deteniendo en seco, solo para levantar al soldado sin esfuerzo que por que alguna razón se agarraba firmemente al astabandera, el cual fue lanzado ´por los aire y el cual cayo dolorosamente éntrelos asiento.

Itami: pop.

Soldado FAD femenino: suéltalo o te matare." Dijo ella con una pistola 9 mm y con unos ojo que dice asesino y adema tiene una teta masivo".

Louise Werebat: Ahhh la niña quiere jugar.

"entonces sin desperdiciar un segundo, la mujer empezó a disparar a Louise, pero esta levanto a mano y concentrado su aura y bloque cada bala que rebotaba en las mano de Louise que pasaría momentánea un escudo de energía de color rosa".

Soldado FAD femenino: ¿Qué?.

Louise: si ese es lo mejor que tiene, todo están tan muerto.

Itami: Kurobayashi retrocede." Dijo mientras se ponía delante de ella con otro soldado que formado un cerco alrededor de Louise"

Louise: debo admitir son valiente, en comparación con la mayoría de los Japoneses y en eso incluyo una buena porción de policía y militares, que por lo general solo salen corriendo.

Itami: eso es porque tiene a uno de los nuestros y nosotros no abandonamos a los nuestro.

Kirche: estoy de acuerdo con mi amiga son valiente palabra y también espero que tenga suficiente fuerza para respaldado." Dijo ella ante de saltar por los aire a una altura que debería ser imposible para un humano y cayendo en frente de los soldado y poniendo en posición de combate". Venga." Los soldado no actuaron ello se miraron entréis con incertidumbre". HOOO, vamos no me diga que los hombres creen que una mujer no puede pelear contra ustedes, o le han lavado el cerebro con la tontería que no debe golpear una mujer." Kirche levanto la mano hacia su nuca y del almacenador saco un cuchillo de combate de buen tamaño y los apunto hacia ellos". O que no puede golpear a una mujer que a pesar que los amenace con un cuchillo." Dijo para posteriormente señalar con el cuchillo buen tamaño, señalado lentamente a todo los soldados". O que está apunto y apunto de apuñalar a su amigo o seré querido aun así no debe golpear a una mujer, jajajaja.

"Uno de los soldados llego sigilosamente detrás de Kirche, lamentablemente para el soldados el aura aumenta los sentido de su usuario sin mencionar le permite sentir el alma de los que rodea, así que cuando el soldado intento taclear a Kirche, ella salto asía arriba y dando una voltereta en el aire, mientras que el soldado cayó al suelo debido al repentino desaparición de su objetivo y posteriormente ella cayo en su espalda causando al soldado gritar dolor, ella posteriormente lanzo el cuchillo a una velocidad lenta para que los soldados lo esquivaron, ya que no quería matarlo si fuera el caso todo ellos ya estaría muerto hasta el último.

El primer soldado intento golpear a Kirche con un busto, solo par que ella lo esquivo rodeando rápidamente posicionándose detrás de él le da un codazo en el cuello y lo dejo inconsciente, el segundo intenta un poco CQC pero Kirche intercepta los tres golpe y un par de patada, ante de darle un golpe de carate de palma abierta en la nuca, el siguen no tuvo la oportunidad cuando Kirche le dio una patada en el estómago y este cayo de rodilla y empezó vomitar, el ultimo era Itami que estaba sudando bala en este momento, pero ante de que Kirche pudiera hacer algo una Kurobayashi paso volando entre los dos y cayo golpeando la tarima dejándola O.K, atrayendo la atención de los dos hacia Louise que habías regresado a su apariencia humana y Yanagida estaba en el suela al lado de ella inconsciente junto con otro vari soldados de la FAD que intentaron atacar a Louise.

Kirche: deja me adivinar le apretaste tanto el cuello que se quedó perdió el conocimiento.

Louise: *se encoje de hombro* el vivirá.

Itami: podríamos para este juego rudo, me gustaría que dejar de maltratar a mis compañero.

Kirche: y quien dice que estamos jugando.

Itami: por la forma, que puede mandar volando a mis compañeros, tiene suficiente fuerza para lastimar a mis compañero, puede bloquear bala, solo esa dos cosa me dicen que tiene suficiente poder para mataron si quisiera, especialmente después de escuchar lo que le hicieron en el palacio imperial.

Louise: baya, baya, parece que itami es realmente inteligente, yo está empezando pensado que tu actuación en Ginza fue cosa de una sola vez.

Kirche: hay que lindo nos recuerda,

Itami: es difícil olvidar dos mujeres súper potencia con armadura medievales futurista.

Kirche: hey general supongo que el punto está hecho.

Hazama: si, supongo, por favor ayuden a su compañero a regresa a su asiento." Dijo a los soldado que no había sido dejado fuera de combate pero estaba paralizado e intimidado de como varios de su compañero habían sido vencido si el más mínimo esfuerzo. Y ustedes dos puede cura a los que hirieron".

Louise y Kirche: sí." Y con eso los soldado ayudaron a su compañero herido, y Kirche y Louise usaron hechizo cura para sanar aquello que golpearon un poco duro, después paso un rato en que los soldados hablaron y murmuraron entre si sobre la revelación dada y los inconsciente se despertaron y de pues de hacer algo de ruido por los golpe y ser calmado por el general Hazama se sentaron y Kirche comenzó hablar.

Kirche: bien supongo que llego la hora de la pregunta, pero será solo alguna poco así que pregunte bien.

Itami: que organización son ustedes dudo que la FECT, utilice súper poderes o magia para combatir terrorista." Dijo con sarcasmo".

Kirche: eso sería espectacular, como un anime, bueno nuestra organización se llama la Alianza de la luz, cuyo objetivo teniendo la historia deben tener una idea, estamos formado las religiones A brahmánica diversa, y diversa organizaciones menores cuyo objetivo es la misma combatir la oscuridad, también tenemos dominio en todo el mundo y conexiones con casi todo los gobierno con algunas acepciones también las empresa más grande sin contar las nuestra propia, tiramos los hilo, grande hilos, primero ministro, presidente, reyes, y si incluso el japonés para el pesar de los más nacionalista…, algunos de los miembro que compones la alianza han existido varios miles años ante de la historia escrita, otro se formaron en la edad de broce o edad media incluso durante la revolución industrial….. Siguiente.

Kurata: porque se mantiene en secreto, porque no se lo dice al mundo.

Louise: debido al que la mayor parte de la población a elegido vivir en la ignorancia, y los sobrenatural sabe aprovechase de ello, en los viejo tiempo la gente siempre estaba alerta por los ataque de los monstruo, y cuidándose entercies, debido especialmente que en aquella época la humanidad no eran tan fuerte como es ahora y mucho era los que morían, a medida que el tiempo pasaba la humanidad se volvió más fuerte y eficiente combatiéndolos y las fuerza del mal perdió mucho terreno y tubo que ocultarse o extinguirse, con el tiempo la gente dejo de creer y por ende dejo buscar y estar pendiente de su alrededor viviendo felizmente en la ignorancia, pero no menos en peligro de muerte, y los monstruos se adataron a la nueva situación.

Por ejemplo, un monstruo ataca a una persona y la fuerza de la ley va investigar y dice que fue esa persona fue asesinada por un animal salvaje, y empezara buscar un animal en la inmediaciones, mientras el verdadero culpable puede estar parado al lado de la policía porque mucho ser sobrenaturales aprendido a tomar forma humana, y este evento se repite varia vece hasta que el monstruo decide irse porque su asesinato son demasiado llamativo y nosotros vamos a investigar encontrarlo y matarlo o los propio oficiales empieza aceptar lo imposible de lo que esta pasado lo cual lleva a los anterior o que los oficiales lo descubren y son muerto por el monstruos ante de desaparecer.

Kurata: espera está diciendo, que tiene que espera que la gente muera, para poder actuar.

Louise: lamentablemente si, esto es debido a que la gente no quiere aceptar lo sobrenatural, no tiene el carácter de afrontar que el mundo es mucho más oscuro de los que piensa, que tiene que andar con los ojo abierto siempre mirando a las sombra o la persona del lado, ya que este no puede ser humano, solo vean internet cuando hay noticia de malestar económico o algo que va a cambiar el estatus quo, como que tiene, siempre respondes con negación y diciendo que eso es mentira o burlándose y al fina sucede lo que tanto negaban y ello actúan con incredulidad o evitan afrontar el tema cuando este llega por fin, si ello no puede afrontar una realidad adversa tan ligera, que se puede solucionar solo con la fuerza de voluntad para actuar en el momento que se debe y hacer lo que se debe, crees realmente que van a poder con esto.

Kurobayachi: si esto es tan secreto, porque nos dice todo esto.

Hazama: debido a que la puerta ha revelado o mejor dicho le recordó al mundo la existencia de lo sobrenatural y destruyo el estatus quo y la guerra ya no se librara en secreto.

Itami: ¿Guerra, que Guerra?.

Hazama: vez una muestra de nuestras palabra, del auto engaño y negación de la humanidad actual, los dominio y otro seré sobrenaturales sabe que una porción pequeña pero importante de la humanidad esta luchado para rechazarlos su incursiones a la tierra y no cometeremos el error de la primera tierra en confiar ciegamente en la gente, por eso de tiempo antiguo los demonio intenta abría los portales activo pero sellado de la tierra, un ejemplo le suena la ciudad estadounidense de sunnydale california.

Soldados FAD: se refiere a la ciudad que se colapsó sobre si misma con un terremoto en el año 97.

Kirche: ajajaja, en serio un terremoto que dejas un circulo perfectamente redondo, teniendo en cuenta que Japón se encuentra dentro del anillo de fuego y con tanto terremoto ocurren aquí, para que ustedes saber que ningún terremoto haría eso, incluso si la ciudad tiene sistema subterráneo de caberna.

"los soldados de la FAD se miraron entre si y analizando las palabra de Kirche y vieron que lo que decía tenía sentido".

Soldados de la FAD: ¿si no fue un terremoto que fue?.

Louise: el colapso de una puerta al infierno o como los españoles los llamó la boca del infierno, durante la batalla para quitar el sello que bloquea la entrada que los demonios poderosos, pero no lo débiles que intenta constantemente quitar el sello para que su amo puede entrar.

Soldado FAD: cielo santo, ese lugar tan peligroso estaba sin vigilancia." Dijo asustado por que comprende rápidamente la implicaciones".

Louise: por supuesto que tiene o mejor dicho tenia, de lo contrario hace tiempo que el mundo hubiese sido destruido.

Kirche: también la batalla de Londres entres la fuerza, del tercer raich de vampiro nazis y la fuerza del vaticano, las órdenes de caballero protestante y la alianza de la luz.

Soldados FAD: vampiro nazis." Dijo con incredulidad".

Kirche: si tu ha estudiado historia sabrá que Hitler tenía una rama de su ejército llamada ameme que esta metió en el ocultismo investigación sobrenatural etc, cuyo objetivo es tener un ejército sobrenatural invencible, por suerte lo detuvieron de lo contrario el mundo pertenecería a los vampiro y la humanidad seria reducía a ganado hoy en día.

Y el ultimo ejemplos uno que ocurrió en Japón ase un poco más de una década.

Kurata: el incidente de Shido.

Kirche: exacto, pero dejemos que alguien estuvo ahí, hable." ella voltea su cabeza asía donde esta Hazama". Si no es demasiado doloroso para usted yo lo hare yo.

Hazama: …no yo lo hare…*largo suspiro* el pueblo de Shido, es famoso por la muerte de 15000 persona, ha debido a un ataque terrorista usando armas biológica que vuelve loca a la gente y hostil contra todo lo que se mueva, o al menos los reporte oficiales…. Pero la verdad es que la población del pueblo fu sacrificada por una antigua rasa de demonio llamada quiróptero, algo parecido a los vampiro pero más letales, los más comunes son de 3 a7 metro de altura, tiene un alto control molecular y celular de su cuerpo permitiéndoles habilidades endurecer su piel tan dura como el acero o largarla o flexibilizarla de la goma, sin mencionar podían trasformar sus mano cuchillo, navaja, lanza cualquier instrumento cortante aunque eso solo se supo después.

La alianza no tenía mucha presencia en el país en ese momento pero tenía una buena cantidad de ojo por si acaso, le informo al gobierno japonés que en ese entonces hico caso omiso, debido que pensaba que era solo criatura prehistórica y que podían ser fácilmente sometidas y en caso de una situación problemática eliminarlo con bala o misiles… como todo ahora saben eso no funciono por la cantidad de siniestro.

Cuando fui enviado a la ciudad está ya era lo más parecido al mismísimo infierno, los quirópteros, no solo estaba matado a la gente, sinos matándolo de forma creativa, los picaba como si fueran verdura, los empala vivo en los dedo para después comérselo como si fuera brocheta a la barbacoa o formaba, un saco con su piel y metían a la gente y luego otro transformaba su mano algo parecido a la hoja de una licuadora y…. bueno ustedes podrán imaginárselo.

"Los soldados FAD se pusieron pálido ya que su mente empezaba imaginar los evento que el general escribía, no solo eso el incidente del pueblo sido era famoso en todo el mundo, eso es debido que cuando le permitieron entra en vieron solo que se podría describir como lo más cercano en el infierno, cuerpo mutilado troceado despellejado y esparcido por toda pate y la ciudad (N/A: igual de dead islan o Dying Light) las explicación que dieron los experto fue un ataque terrorista con arma biológica que afectaba la mente y hacia que los niveles de agresión se elevara a nivel de locura las gente se mató se torturo, vilo, se comió entercies, pero la verdad saber que una monstruos fueron los responsable tal masacre y que la gente no sabía nada, sin duda eso era un pensamiento para nada alentador".

Yanagida: me cuesta mucho que el gobierno sea tan incompetente, una cosa es el escepticismo pero esto estupidez extrema.

Kirche: en eso tiene razón, pero no debe subestimar las estúpido humana, los humano pueden ser verdadero estúpido, especialmente cuando creen que están seguro que su estupidez no le traerá consecuencia desagradable, y si la consecuencia sucede, también creer que se creara una tecnologías en 5 minuto que le salvara de la bala llamada consecuencia, jajaja* niega con la cabeza*.

En fin tiene razón el gobierno, fue intervenido por una clase de quiróptero más evolucionado y esto podía, tomar forma humana y comportarse como tal, esto habían amenazado a vario ministros de asesinar a su familia y obviamente demostrando que el arma humana normal era inútiles contra ello, en otro caso sedujeron a funcionario en alto cargo con la idea de convertir a los quiróptero en arma y en el otro caso alguno gustoso su humanidad y convertirse en quirópteros humanoide, esto permitido que la masacre de shido sucediera con total impunidad, hasta que nosotros intervenimos.

Louise: situaciones similares sucedieron en la batalla de Londres, donde vario militares sabotearon las defensa de la fuerza armada de Inglaterra a cambio de convertirse en vampiro, al igual que vario oficiales de policía en Brasil, en el incidente donde se televiso a vario miembro del equipo SWAT en las hasta bandera del hotel, y en estado unido una facción picar del gobierno intento usar demonio como armas para combatir demonio y al final casi termina el país norteamericano con un Apocalipsis zombis cibernético, y esto se ha repetido a lo largo de la historia, es por eso que la alianza tiene el control y autoridad absoluta cuando se trata de asunto sobrenaturales, el mundo puede acabase de la noche a la mañana, el incidente de la puerta es una muestra de ello y doy gracia a Dios que lo que salieron de ella son solo debilucho porque si fuera algo realmente potente, todo Japón sería una zona de guerra ahora sin mencionar que posiblemente convertirse en el cementerio más grande del planeta.

Kurata: realmente alguien está dispuesto a convertirse en monstruo y sacrificar a tanta persona para lógralos.

Hazama: tan difícil es creer, no negare que hay bien en la raza humana, pero no se puede negar que también hay mal y esta no es pequeña o aislada, solo mira nuestra historia millones de seré humano, en numerosa ocasiones han sido asesinado, torturado y esclavizado a otro millones de seré humano por tierra, oro, poder, están difícil creen, que no lo harían lo mismo por súper fuerza resistencia y una longevidad tan extrema que parece inmortalidad.

Kirche: bueno ya es suficiente de explicaciones ahora vamos a lo que se le dijo originalmente que era esto. Un grupo de hombre y mujeres que llevaban las misma ropa de Kirche y Louise pero adapta a los mismo género, subieron al escenario dos caja rectangulares de 2 metro de altura, la pusieron frente a escenario y la abrieron, revelando dos traje de batalla negro anatómico según el género". Esto es la armadura de batalla de combate cercano hecho de nano fibra de carbono triple refuerzo de queblas, este bebe puede resistir ataque de cuchillo y bala de calibre bajo.

Kurobayashi: * silbido* ustedes nos dar esto a nosotros… pero por qué nonos da una armadura medievales futurista hoy que tu gente llevaba.

Louise: debido a que nuestra armadura de poder tiene la capacidad aumentar la velocidad y fuerza del portador diez vece, pero también la tensión y fuerza de inercia puede licuar tu musculo y tritura tu hueso, sin mencionar que la sobre carga sensoria será tan grande que matar el usuario por los espasmo de dolor que por la herida,… y ante que pregunte nosotros tenemos un entrenamiento y alguna cualidades que tardo su tiempo obtener para poder usar las armadura sin las consecuencia letales.

Hazama: ustedes diseñaron esto para nosotros, porque dudo mucho que su tropa usen esto teniendo encuentra que su armadura son superiores.

Kirche: no la verdad esto lo creo los estado unido, nosotros compramos los diseño hace unos años.

Kurata: ¿en serio, entonces por que los soldado norteamericano lo usan.

Kirche: * se encoge de hombro* supongo que algún burócrata decidió que la vida de su soldados no valían tanto dinero, esta armadura no son precisamente barata.

Itami: supongo que tendrá algunos juguetes.

Kirche: por supuesto no van a pelear con los dedos.

"así Kirche y Louise pasaron la siguiente horas mostrado los equipo y armas que usaría, para su viaje al mundo tras la puerta, con la intención de preparar a la FAD para afrontar y sobrevivir todo lo que este mundo desconocido o lo que podrá venir de la tierra, los que Itami y los otro no sabía que reuniones similares estaba ocurriendo en todo Japón con los miembro de la FAD.

{-}

Residencia Ecclecia.

Kirche: estoy en casa." Dijo una Kirche: muy casada, mientras entraba a la casa.

Telos: estoy en la cocina.

Kirche: vuele delicioso. "Dijo mientras entraba en la cocina".

Telos: llegue temprano hoy así que decidí hacer la cena y de paso estoy haciendo tu favorito paisano a vapor." Dije mientras sacaba el ave del horno y con uno guante de cocina y un delantal negro".

Kirche: hooo, en serio, gracia cariño, no debiste molestarte hoy me tocaba hacer la cena a mí.

Telos: naaa, tenía tiempo a demás por fin estamos libre, desde que ocurrió el incidente de Ginza hemos estado corriendo de aquí para allá preparado las cosa para el viaje al otro mundo y libera la guerra contra el imperio y sin mencionar con lo sobrenatural.

Kirche: hablando de este último, como te fue con la limpieza, según los últimos informes las presencias los demonios, monstruos y yokais, a aumentado alrededor de la base construida alrededor de la puerta." Dijo mientras agarraba unos platos para servir el paisano".

Telos: nada demasiado serio, seguí la pista a partir de uno rumores de gente desapareciendo en un bar cerca de la base de la puerta, resulto ser que cuatro demonio se estaba comiendo a la gente, lo cual es raro, si estaba espiando o vigilado la actividades de la alianza cerca de la puerta no deberían ser tan descuidado.

Kirche: todo el mundo tiene que comer incluso los demonios, probablemente llevaban un tiempo ahi y su amo les prohibió moverse, no aguantaron más y supongo que pensaron que si se comía a gente si importancia nadie lo notaria,…. El paisano es lo único que cocínate.

Telos: no hice una arepa y una salsa de ajo, después de eso aria una ensalada cesar y un jugo natural.

Kirche: entonces te ayudares.

Telos: claro.

"Después de cocinar el resto de los alimento Kirche se dio un baño y después Telos, el cual tendría una agradable sorpresa al salir del baño".

Telos: HHAAAA, nada mejor que un buen baño después de una deliciosa comida." Dijo mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla".

Kirche: yo diría que eso es discutible, D-A-RL-I-N-G." dijo como una voz sensual".

Telos: bueno puedeeeee…. , WOW.*sorisa*." Telos queda con una expresión de sorpresa, porque delante de él estaba Kirche con un traje DMS que concita de tira negra rectangulares que bordaban su grande seno dejando expuesto su pezones un collar bota de cuero de tacón alto que llegaban a la mitad de su muslo y una braga de tira de curo que se unía a la mitad de su vientre que seguía hacia aba con una línea de cuero que adura pena cubrieses labio vaginales".

Kirche que pasa amo, tu sierva esta lista para servirte, quiere una fruta o un baile o a mí.

" Dijo mientras se recostaba sobre el lado izquierdo de Telos permitiendo que el sienta una ya muy familiar sensación de piel y adema de unos suave y cálido colinas, y al mismo tiempo unade su femeninas mano agarraba su virilidad semi-dura".

Telos: jejejeje.

Kirche: ¿ que están divertido, amo?." Dijo suave y sensualmente cerca de su oído, ante de empezar a besar y lamer el cuello de Telos".

Telos: haaaa, esto es tan cliché.

Kirche: esto te parece Cliche." Dijo ante de besarlo en la boca dando inicio a una lucha intensa de lenguas".

Telos:Hnnnnnnn….ahhh….sssss." el beso duro un par de minuto ante de separase por la necesidad de aire, al separase del apasionado beso dejando un hilo de saliva uniéndolo". Sí.

Kirche: y ahora. "dijo alzando su mano derecha con una cinturón de cuero".

Telos: jejeje, hoo, mi niña traviesa." Dijo mientras agarraba el cinturón y ella se colocaba de espalda ante él y Telos amarraba su mano y luego hiciera que se arrodillaba frente a él". Espero que esté listo para jugar, porque tenemos una semana de descanso ante de volver al trabajo.

Kirche: estoy más que lista amo, la pregunta es esta tu listo tuviste un mes y medio para descansar en vez de unos día, y voy a recuperar el tiempo perdió….D-A-R-L-IN-G." dijo con una voz y unos ojos lleno de lujuria".

Telos:*traga saliva*, por supuesto miel." Dijo con una mescla de emoción y miedo, porque después de ocho años de matrimonio Kirche sabía todo sus puntos débiles y zona erógena y ella sabia y es más que capas de secar su testículo de semen y perder el conocimiento del cansancio, al punto que hacía que Telos se preguntar si en algún momento Kirche había sido remplazado por un súcubo y de alguna manera se la había ingeniado para mantenerse oculto". Haaaaaa."

" Telos gimió de placer cuando Kirche abrió su boca e introdujo su virilidad en ella y empezó a dale una felación con gran vigor y maestría, Telos miro hacia abajo directamente a los ojos de Kirche en lo cual había desafío y lujuria, al ver esto Telos acepta esto y pone una de su mano detrás de la cabeza de Kirche y empuja con cierta rudeza para introducir su virilidad más adentro hacia su garganta, y con esto hace Telos y Kirche iniciar una divertido juego de batalla de dominación para ver quién podía proporcionar placer el uno al otro y ver quién era el amo y el siervo, que duraría casi toda la semana".

{-}

Una semana más tarde.

"Después del discurso del ministro de defensa, el General Hazama subió a la tarima".

Hazama: Soy Hazama, su comandante, hemos enviado mucho drones durante el tan curso del mes pasado, pero nadie sabe le que nos espera en la región especial, así que debemos estar preparado para entra en batalla inmediatamente después de entrar en la puerta… entraremos en la puerta pronto.

"Dijo a los soldado de la FAD y la alianza que estaba bajo un hechizo de glamur para que la gente Y las cámaras de tv solo vieran soldado usando uniforme tela de color ver con casco y protectores de codera y rodillera y chaleco de cuello alto, con aspecto de la guerra fría.

No solo eso la calle de Ginza también había cambiado dos cuadras alrededor de la puerta de la puerta, se había construido muro de concreto de cinco metros, con bosa de arena instalado con ametralladora pesada y un par de tanque, los edificio de antiguamente negocio, empresa y locales ahora son oficina militares carda de computadora, centro logístico, laboratorio almacenes,

Vario de los vehículos de la alianza, tenía hechizo de glamur para hacerlo de parecer vehículo militares normales como los traje de batalla de asalto bípedo entre otro.

Hazama: andando un nuevo mundo nos espera.

"los soldado de la FAD y la alianza entraron en su vehículo y su motores encendieron y la puerta del domo empezaron abrirse y los primero en entra son los tanques y después los vehículos de transporte de tropa, al entra por la puerta todo se pudo ocurro y los tanque encendieron los faro y también y los tanque y vehículos siguieron recorriendo el sendero oscuro por un par de minuto anta que por fin pudieron ver la luz al final de túnel, cuando salieron llegaron a tiempo para ver los último segundo de la puesta del sol ante que la oscuridad de la noche y el cielo estrellado y en el horizonte después de uno segundo una gran cantidad de luce se vieron iluminar en el horizonte ".

Soldado FAD: aquí Strike 1, contacto enemigo, repito contacto enemigo." Comunico por radio al centro de mando al otro lado de la puerta, mientras más tanque salía detrás de la puerta junto con vehículo de transporte de tropa el cual desembarcando su tropa".

Hazama: cuantos enemigos.

Soldados FAD: estoy revisando, …. Al parecer son más numerosos que la incursión de Ginza espero confirmación de la Alianza.

Soldado de la alianza: confirmado los sensores cuantas cerca de 15000 unidades enemiga, también un centenar de dragones pequeño wyvern, y cuatro dragones más grande de clasificación desconocida.

Hazama: posiciones lo tanque rápidamente al frente y disparen, los soldados posiciones al lado de los tanque y protéjalo de la unidades área enemiga, los soldados de la alianza usen su velocidad i flaqueen al enemigo, cuando la unidades bípeda salga de la puerta refuerce a los tanque y lo que tenga arma antiaérea concéntrese en los cuatro dragones más grande, entendido.

Soldado FAD y alianza: ser sí señor.

"los tanque se posicionaron al frente y los soldados FAD se cubrían disparando contra wyvern que era los primero en llegar a las fuerza de la Coalición los cuales era derribado en su mayoría pero alguno lograba llegar muy seca de los soldados de la FAD dándole un susto a esto".

Soldado FAD: alineando 50 grado.

Soldado FAD 2: carga lista.

Soldado FAD: blanco fijado, preparado aho,!aaaaa¡,… que fue eso.

Soldado alianza: Strike 1 se encuentra bien, fuego de catapulta lo alcanzo.

Soldado FAD: si creo que estoy bien, solo daño menores…. Redirigiendo blanco a la catapulta, fuego.

"BANG, BANG BANG, los tanque dispararon impactando en la catapulta y aria formaciones enemiga, en repuesta el enemigo dispara con una gran lluvia de flecha incendiaria las cuales son tan numerosa que por solo probabilidad lograron dar en la área expuesta de la armadura y otro tuvieron que dejar de disparar para para sacar la flecha que se han incrustado en las armadura o tener que apagar el fuego ante de convertirse en una antorcha humana".

Soldado FAD: medico necesito un médico.

"GRRRRAAAAAAA".

"los cuatro grandes dragones se acercaban al frente de FAD, esto abrieron su boca en la cual una concentración de energía eléctrica".

Soldado FAD: aquí Strike 1 enemigo aéreo se prepara para atacar derríbelos,

Soldado FAD: sí señor.

"los tanques posicionaron su cañones a los dragones y dispararon pero para sorpresa los dragones esquivarlo los disparo del tanque con giro cerrado en el aire mientras la energía se terminaba de concentrase y lis to para disparar".

Soldado FAD: que rayo, esa cosa esquivo nuestro disparo.

Soldado FAD 2: esa cosa va a disparar, movámonos.

Soldado FAD: demasiado tarde, HHHAAAAA."

Los soldados gritaron mientras la electricidad recorría todo su cuerpo, sobrecargando su sistema nervioso causándole gran dolor causando daños a su piel pero esto, solo duro 30 segundo por la electricidad activo la detonador explosiva de la municiones, matando a los ocupante del tanque y los soldado que lo utilizaban para cubrirse.

Sargento de la alianza: muevan se saque a los heridos, reorganice la formación y mantenga a los dragones alejado.

Soldado de la alianza * estática, estática* señor aquí el escuadrón mano de plata, estamos posicionado al flanco izquierdo de enemigo, y los juerguista están en el flanco derecho esperamos la órdenes para atacar.

Sargento de la alianza: procedan caballero cause el mayor daño posible al enemigo.

Hazama: aquí Hazama cuál es la situación.

Sargento de la alianza: estamos luchando contra la tropa enemiga los templarios están atacando los flancos y a FAD lo está entreteniendo en el frente, repelemos a los wyern, pero los dragones mayores atacaron con aliento de relámpago, destruyendo tres tanques de la línea frontales.

Hazama: espera un momento.

Soldados FAD: señor la infantería enemiga no has alcanzado.

Sargento de la alianza: forme una línea defensiva fuego concentrado al enemigo más cercano.

Hazama: Sargento, mas tanque está a punto de salir por la puerta, seguido de transporte de tropa tipo langosta con dos cañones mágico y un andador de ataque pesado modelo paladín.

Ogro: GRRRAAA.

Soldado FAD: cuidado. Dispare disparen a la maldita cosa.

" un soldados de la FAD grito cuando un ogro la line defensiva y aplasto vario de los defensores con su martillo gigante de madera, la FAD dispararon al ogro con resultado medio debido a la gruesa y densa masa muscular y piel de esto, la bala no hacía daño suficiente para matarlo rápidamente, eventualmente lo mataría pero no ante que causara daño y baja y el hecho que está siendo apoyado por soldados imperiales, junto Goblin y orco intentado matar con su espada en gran números, obligando al elegir entre dispara al ogro o los imperiales, cual quiera que elija el otro lo matar.

Sargento de la alianza: HHAAAAA

." Grito mientras se dirigía al ogro sacando su mandoble, el ogro lo vio dejo su último objetivo y levanto su maso en el aire listo para aplastar su nuevo enemigo, el ogro golpeo el lugar donde el templario estaba causando un pequeño sismo y un cráter en la corteza de la tierra, solo para el templario esquivarlo saltando a un lado ante de subir sobre el ogro por el brazo y enterró profundamente en el cuello del ogro, desde la parte baja hasta traspasar el cráneo, el ogro solo pudo tambalearse .

Soldado imperial: el acaba de matar al ogro." Dijo con sorpresa".

Soldados imperial: rodéenlo más dénselo a los otros dos ogros.

Soldados de FAD: ¿ que, tiene más de esa cosa?.

"Como si tratando de responder a esa pregunta se oyeron dos poderoso rugido de las cuales en la oscuridad salieron don ogro acompañaron por orco y más imperiales corriendo rápidamente dirigiéndose a las fuerza de la Coalición, la FAD empezó a disparar contra ello con las esperanza de matarlo ante que los alcanzara, pero al igual que ante los ogro eran más resistente pero los orco e imperiales caen rápidamente, el sargento estaba listo para combatir a los ogro pero un ruido fuerte repetitivo, los soldado tanto de la coalición y los imperiales voltearon su cabeza al origen del ruido y vieron un gran vehículo parecía una mescla entre una camioneta todo terreno y un tanque.

En vez de oruga tenía 6 grande caucho dos de latera y un par trasera, de tres metro de ancho tres medio de alto y cinco de largo, cubierto de blindaje de color gris oscuro, con alguna placa contando en la parte frontal y laterales, esta tenia vario dispositivo como un puto de sensor en la parte frontal, junto con dos ametralladora gaslin lado a lado, y dos cañones de aspecto no convencional esto cañones están montado una plataforma circular su cuerpo de forma rectangular curvada, en la parte superior un rectángulo de cristal unido a un platillo circular de color rojo sangre con una gran variedad de símbolos, de del disco circular surgida un círculo mágico de color rojo de la cual disparaba a los de energía mágica de color roja de forma ovalo a una velocidad de una arma semiautomática a los wyvern y dragones mayores esquivado los orbes ovalado de energía mágica roja, los wyvern no tuvieron tanta suerte, ya que cuanto eran alcanzado por los orbe mágico esto explotaba con la fuerza de un misil aire, aires".

Sargento de la alianza: hombres, mujeres es nuestra oportunidad ahora que el APC se ocupa de los dragones, ataquemos a los ogro la mita de la infantería disparara a los ogro y la otra mita los protegerá de los orco y los imperiales, formación pre haaaaaaa." No pudo terminar debido que unos de los ogro había reenfocado su atención en el caballero y los golpeo con su maso, mandándolo a bolar, pero el caballero logro equilibrase en el aire cuando cayó a tierra lo hiso de pie en posición encorvada y la espada hundida en la tierra.

Soldados FAD: señor está bien.

Sargento de la alianza: cuidado.

"el soldados de la FAD voltearon para ver que los ogro, orco e imperiales se acercaba a ello pero ante que loes alcanzara una andanada de mini misiles los golpeo, seguido por el sonido de paso pesado la FAD vio al andador de asalto pesado bípedo paladín, se había desplegado.

Soldado FAD: WOW.

Soldado de FAD 2: vamos, acabemos con ellos, mandemos al infierno por la vía rápida." Grito ante de empezar a disparar al enemigo los demás dudaron un momento ante de empezar dispara al enemigo".

Sargento de la alianza: disparen a la cara de los ogros esa parte su piel y músculos no son tan gruesa." Dijo mientras una vez más cargaba contra el enemigo".

"las fuerza FAD cumplieron su ordenes disparando a unos de los ogro el cual cubre su brazo, pero el templario salta y clava su mandoble, en el brazo de ogro asiéndolo gritar de dolor, el cual intenta contraatacar pero la FAD reanuda el fuego el ogro no lo soporta más bala en su cara y cae muerto.

Al mismo tiempo en el segundo ogro esa en una batalla contra el paladín, el ogro intenta golpear con su maso al paladín pero esto esquiva el mazo y este disparas varia vece su cañón de plasma el ogro grita de dolor ante de ser golpeado por el paladín y ser disparado, el paladín se posiciono para combatir la infantería pero este es envestido por un wyvern asiendo que caiga al suero, el jinete intenta despegar pero es muerto por un soldado FAD que descarga su ametralladora en el jinete pero la piel de wyvern es muy gruesa solo lo hiere moderadamente, este último sigue intentado alzar vuelo y casi lo logra solo para ser detenido por una de las mano de paladín y rematado por dos disparos de plasmas,".

Soldado FAD: vamos hagámoslo retroceder.

Soldado imperial: debemos retirarnos, si seguimos así nos matara a todo.

Pretoriano imperial: no debe resistir hasta que el resto de ejército llegue a la brecha de la defensa enemiga.

Soldado imperial: pero señor nuestra fuerza está siendo atacada por los flanco." Dijo un soldado que alcanzó el frente desde la retaguardia".

Pretoriano imperial: ¿Qué?, como, es posible que se hayan movido lo suficientemente rápido para flanquearon si los estamos combatiendo aquí." Grito mientras miraba hacia atrás desde su posición, para ver efectivamente en la distancia se veía explosiones y fuego dando a entender hay una batalla en la retaguardia.

Soldado imperial: los caballero señor no están aquí aparte de ese de allá." Dijo mientras señalaba al templario que combatía con vario imperiales y orco.

Soldados imperiales: señor que hacemos. El gigante de acero, está de pie de nuevo.

"el pretoriano volteo al frente para ver efectivamente el paladín estaba de pie y atacando a sus tropa, peor aún más refuerzo enemigo están saliendo de las extraña carosa que se mueve sin caballos de donde salían esto hombre de verde y más caballeros salían, y la mayor parte de su tropas de la incursión del campamento enemigo están muerto o están muriendo, pero el grueso de su tropas, están siendo atacado por los caballeros que al parecer tiene capacidad, sobre humana y el único punto de comparación que tenía eran los apósteles de los dioses, ese último pensamiento le causo un poderoso escalofrió, intento de suprimir ese pensamiento pero ya era demasiado tarde cual quiera resquicio de valor que tenía en esta situación desesperada su aplastado".

Pretoriano imperial: retirada ordeno la retirada.

"los soldados imperiales obedecieron la ordenes de su comandante con gusto, y empezaron a huir".

Soldado FAD: vamos acabemos con ello.

Sargento de la alianza: negativo deje que se vayan.

Soldado FAD: ¿que por qué?, señor debemos hacerlo pagar a nuestro compañero caído.

Sargento de la alianza: ya lo hemos hechos, ha pagado por cien por cada uno de nuestro caído, además esto no beneficia a futuro.

Soldados FAD: como dejar ir al enemigo no ayudara en el futuro.

Soldados FAD 2: propagaran el miedo en el corazón de los enemigo.

Sargento de la alianza: exacto inculcar el miedo en el corazón del enemigo destruir su espíritu de luchas, y evitar batalla futura.

Soldados FAD: y que pasa si ello vuelven.

Sargento de la alianza: entonces este de estado de ánimo para una galería de tiro.

Soldado de la alianza: *estática, estática* aquí mano de plata, el enemigo se bate en retirada.

Sargento de la alianza:*estática, estática* entendido asegúrese que el enemigo se vaya, después regresen a la puesta.

Sargento de la alianza: *estática, estática* comandante Hazama, el enemigo se retira.

Hazama: entendido, más fuerza está apunto de por la puerta, para asegura la posición, se mandara los drones de construcción para empezar la instalación del perímetro de seguridad y posterior construcción de la fortaleza.

Sargento de la alianza: va hay que recoger a nuestro camarada caido.

" y así la coalición entro a otro mundo y su presencia cambiaria todo".

Fin del capítulo.

{-}

A/N: bueno aquí tiene el otro capítulo disculpe la demora el internet se me cayó y tuve una mescla flojera y bloque de creatividad.

También use el tema de la oscuridad por es un tema recurrente en mucho universo como noche más negra en DC, hellgate londo, warcraft, por algunos ejemplo.

Bueno comente y deje consejo y opiniones.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí el tercer episodio de Glifo GATE.

No soy dueño de nada ni de castelvania o gate, o cualquier otro anime, libro película juego de video o tv que aparezca.

Historia inicia.

{-}

Estableciendo el orden, ¿cuento otro mundos hay?, y cómo hacer rendir a todo un ejército si derramar una gota de sangre.

Fortaleza Alnus.

10 días después de la llegada

Primer anillo de la fortaleza almacén de provisiones.

"el almacén de la nueva fortaleza en construcción de la coalición, estaba en actividad personal de FAD y la alianza estaba moviendo organizando y clasificando los contendedores con suministro, alimento, parte de repuesto, municiones etc. Pero no todo cierto otaku estaba en una esquina con su celular jugando su juego de video anime y viendo las noticia".

"hombre: 89 muerto y 44 herido, por eso debíamos haber destruido la puerta.

Hombre 2: no podemos hacer eso destruir la puerta podía destruir a Japón o parte de Asia como consecuencia.

Mujer: debemos hacer pagar por esto, matarlo a todo.

Hombre 3: no podemos hacer tal barbarie, además ya hemos matado 24000 de ellos.

Mujer: díselo a mi hijo muerto.

"Cambia de canal"

Aquí Alicia chamber, en última noticia de avistamiento de criatura extraña en diferente parte del mundo. En el pueblo olgon, texas se reportó avistamiento de una serpiente gigante, en las costas de york Inglaterra se reportaron avistamiento de sirena, y shou long china al avistamiento aves gigantes, pero el encuentro más extraño una vez más fue en Kyoto Japón donde se libró una batallas entres un grupo de hombres y mujeres ambo usando espada, cuchillo, o manos desnudas pero esto se queda corto ya que según testigo una adolecente gigante y una versión de la misma niña hibrido gozila niña mecánica igualmente gigante en esa batalla, esto no puede ser en serio." Dijo con incredulidad mientras se montaba varios video de amateur de los avistamiento mencionado".

Hombre: se ve que los monstruos se están envalentonados.

Itami: HHAAAAAA." Grito asustado mientras daba un brinco y dejaba caer su celular".

Hombres: lo tengo." Dije mientras lo agarraba el celular ante que se callera al suelo". Ten cuidado no quera que se rompa." Dije mientras se lo entregaba".

Kurata: Itami está bien te oí gritar.

Itami si estoy bien Kurata. Solo me agarraron de sorpresa.

Hombres: jajaja, culpable, lo siento mucho soy muy curioso para mi propio bien, me llamo Telos Ecclecia.

Itami y Kurata: ¿Ecclecia?.

Telos: si,¿ nos hemos encontrado ante?.

Itami: no, ¿pero conoce a una mujer llamada Kirche?.

Telos: hnnnn, esta mujer es pelirroja, pelo largo, ojo color ámbar oscuro, piel color café semi-claro crema, teta grande, cuerpo de una estrella porno, con una actitud paradójica de alegre, sensual, recata, reservada al mismo tiempo, pero también es una patea culo profesional.

Itami y Kurata:" parpadeo, parpadeo" sí.

Telos: es mi esposa.

Itami: ya- ya veo.

Kurata: ella tiene una hermana.

Telos: no pero tiene una prima muy parecida.

Kurata: me la presenta.

Telos: depende de Kirche.

Kurata: ohhh.

Itami: disculpa me podría decir que quería decir con que los monstruos se están envalentonados.

Mujer: eso es fácil ellos se están volviendo más fuerte." Dijo una mujer que se acercaba a nosotros, ella era alta piel ébano claro, ojo amarillo, cabello largo peinado cuidadosamente hacia atrás color rosa platino, vestía con una bata de laboratorio con una mini falda negro con pantimedia Marrone oscuro, camisa con encaje de pecho y sandalia de cuero negro brillante de tacón alto, pero sus característica más notable eran su pies y mano que tenía una alargada y en sus cabeza una oreja de conejo de color rosa platino.

Telos: disculpa quien eres.

Lola: me llamo lola investigadora del departamento de ciencia mágica de la alianza, actualmente estoy en el grupo de investigación de la puerta.

Kurata: ella tiene oreja de conejo.

Lola: si,¿ acaso nuca ha visto una Viera ante?.

Telos: no aún no se le ha introducido a los miembros no humanos de la alianza y de los otros mundos, y por cierto hola soy Telos, él es Itami y el Kurata.

Itami: he, como sabe nuestros nombres y que es eso de no humano y otros mundos.

Telos: Los estaba buscando, en cuanto a los de más te lo diré más tarde, ahora que quería decir con que se hace más fuerte.

Lola: como tu sabrá los poderes de mucho seré sobrenaturales de pende de diversas energía algunas son emociones fuerte, la sangre, las alma, o la magia, como sabe este mundos la energía mágica no está restringido como en la tierra, a pesar que al parecer sus habitante no han desarrollado su uso práctico, en la energía mágica está fluyendo a la tierra atreves de la puerta, lo cual esta alimenta a la tierra con magia.

Telos: y esto alimenta el poder los monstruos poco a poco se hacen más fuerte, hnnn esto es preocupante el número de monstruo peligroso aumentar y esto se avalentonado lo que implica más ataque a la población, que ha dicho el mando.

Lola: no se mucho, solo que movilizara fuerza militares fuera de la alianza, y será grande.

Kurata: entonces no tendremos que preocuparon, que ciudades no sean destruidas por cama de dragones gigantes." Dijo en un todo midió burlas y medio preocupado".

Telos: por el momento no, pero al parecer tomaremos medidas preventivas... algo más.

Lola: solo que la que la puerta está hecha un material superconductor de energía el cual ha de más de la energía mágica también hay energía espiritual.

Kurata: ¿energía espiritual?.

Telos: es la energía que emite todo lo seres metafísico, fantasma demonio, dioses paganos espíritus, atc… lo cual indica que algunos de esto ser son responsable o están relacionado con la puerta… lo cual complica la cosas.

Itami:¿ en qué sentido?.

Lola: como sabe la tierra tiene permanentemente una condición de asedio, y las fuerza supernaturales que no sea demoniaca o esbirro de la oscuridad, sabe que la tierra está fuera de los limite por decreto divino de DIOS cualquier deidad paga, espíritu o enter con la fuerza suficiente para crear un portal ha puesto en peligro el delicado equilibrio de la tierra, poniéndola en peligro lo cual se traduces en un acto de guerra, en la cual la hurtes celestial intervendrá." Dijo ella con cierta preocupación y causando que Itami y Kurata miraran nervioso".

Telos: bueno aun no estamos seguros, así que no saltemos concusiones…. Itami me acompaña a la catedral un oficial de la oficina administrativa te ha asignado una misión.

Itami: ya veo, vamos entonces, adiós Kurata, adiós Lola.

Lola: adiós a ustedes también.

Kurata: Soy kurata 27 años y estoy soltero.

Lola: (no, veo lujuria, maldición los hombre de la alianza son tan recto y caballeroso nos los mataría silbarme o darme un piropo, ella pensó) muy dulce de tu parte pero no estoy interesada." Dijo dulcemente ante de darle un beso en la mejilla e irse".

Kurata: yuuuu, estoy enamorado." Dijo mientras saltaba de alegría".

Itami: que le pasa ella eso fue muy contradictorio los besa al mismo tiempo lo rechaza." Susurro a mí".

Telos: como puede observar la Viera son muy atractiva y buenos los hombre de la alianza somos muy caballerosos yyyy.

Itami: crisis de falta de atención masculina.

Telos: sí, me sorprende que los sepa.

Itami: no es muy difícil, teniendo en cuenta las situaciones de Japón con los hombres herbívoro, y las mujeres carnívora desesperada por encontrar pareja.

"Después de eso Telos y Itami empezaron a camina por la fortaleza de la coalición, una fortaleza estándar de la alianza de forma circular de un diámetro de 5 kilómetro con una paredes de aleaciones de titanio y otra metales altamente resistente de 30 metro de altura, dividido en el interior en tres círculos conformado de cemento rectangulares semi-curvado entre ello camino diversificado para permitir el andar del personal o paso de vehículo,

El primer círculos o círculos exterior está conformado por las unidades militares como el airdrop domos, el almacén y despliegue de tanque de la FAD, el angra de lo acorazado bípedo, cañones antiaéreo o de tierra puesto de vigilancia de chequeo, etc.

El segundo círculos o círculos intermedio están ubicado las barraca, las cocina, los baños, los cultivo hidropónico, planta de tratamiento de agua, planta con paneles solares especiales hecha de roca solar, planta de trasformación de materia, hospital, iglesias y un parque natural para relajación.

Tercer círculos o círculos interno, se encuentra los distinto tipo de laboratorios, medico, biológico, geológico, astronómico, arqueología, magias, teología y cultural, etc, área de desarrollo e investigación y producción.

Y al final en el centro del círculos una catedral de acero blanco de estilo gótico que sirve de centro neurológico, de comunicaciones, diplomático, archiveros, bóveda y generador de escudo mágico, sin mencionar como cúpula de la puerta, la mayoría de los ya mencionado está casi completamente terminado o empezando su construcción.

Itami: wow, no importa cuanta vece lo ve aun, no me puedo creer que se haya construido todo esto, en tan solo unos días, como funciona." Dijo con cierta emoción al ver los drones de construcción, que son uno platillo circulares con dos pequeño anillo brillante azul y una pistola de energía que dispara un rayo azul el cual llenaba los espacio vacío en una estructura luminosa, como rellenar un cuaderno de colorear". ¿Cómo funciona?.

Telos: no te lo han dicho.

Itami: no, hemos estado muy ocupados las órdenes para organización de la fortaleza.

Telos: bueno tu ha visto los dispositivo que llevamos en nuestra nuca.

Itami: esos disco con letra brillante, de las cuales saca cosas.

Telos: Si, lo llamamos almacenador, funciona básicamente transformado la materia en la energía y la mini computadora cataloga y ordena la energía para la reintegración de la materia.

Itami:¿ se puede hacer eso?.

Telos: tú lo has visto con Louise ella se transformó, si la magia puede modificar la materia orgánica viva, porque no sería más fácil con materia inanimada, si mencionar que la última investigaciones científica descubrió que la materia es solo energía solidificada, como el agua congelada.

Itami: así que esto drones almacena la materia en energía y la coloca de formas adecuada y luego se materializa todo completo.

Telos: si, sin uniones, sin proceso de ensamblaje, y entre más drones hay más rápido se construye, a este ritmos la fortaleza estar lista en una semanas más.

Itami: pero de dónde sacan tanto metal es decir esto es mucho metal y de alta calidad.

Telos: simple la trasforma de otra materia, haces una décadas atrás uno de nuestro investigadores se le ocurrió si podemos almacenar la materia en energía, porque transfórmalo en otro tipo de materia, después de año de investigación lo consiguió. Y tardad material casi ilimitado, siempre tenga materia para transforma.

Itami: ¿qué clase de materia era ante?.

Telos: ha oído el dicho la basura de un hombre es el tesoro de otro.

Itami: ¿Qué todo esto era basura?." Grito de sorpresa".

Telos: si y aquí un dato curioso las alianza ha comprado una buena cantidad de relleno sanitario para sacar materia prima, en vez de enterrarlos o quemarlos los trasformamos en cosa útiles,, y ayudamos al ambiente.

Itami: ustedes son una caja de sorpresa.

Telos: Y eso que es un copo de nieve para que esta en la punta del aiberg.

Itami: teniendo cuenta que en Kyoto pelearon una niña gigante y una versión hibridad gozilla mecánica gigante de ella misma, te tomare la palabra.

" Itami Y telos sugiero caminado mientras charla más de la arcanotenologi, hasta llegar a la catedral y llegar a la oficina administrativa".

Oficinista administrativo: Telos Ecclecia, caballero Glifo, 26 años, tiene obsesivo por fisgonear donde no lo llaman, mago poderoso, veterano de la guerra de los muertos, sobreviviente del purgatorio, señor feudal de las tierras Des Alara,

Itami: ¿ere un noble?.

Telos: pequeño regalo por salvar un país con algunos amigo.

Oficinista administrativo: Jouji Itami. Teniente segundo 33 años, OTAKU autoproclamado solo está interesado en este trabajo por su afición, pero… aunque renuncio al entrenamiento de liderazgo de ranger debido a la vacaciones de finales de años de algún modo lo aprobó.

Entiendo si fuera Ecclecia, pero para que semejante persona irresponsable haya sido elogiado por el ministro de defensa, por la batalla de doble puente y hayan dado una promoción.

Itami: …¿he?.

Oficinista administrativo: irán ustedes en misión de reconocimiento,

Itami: ¿no me diga que solo nosotros dos solo?.

Oficinista administrativo: claro que no. Por ahora estamos enviando 6 equipo conjunto para reconocimiento de profundo y recolección de inteligencia, la tarea de ambos es ser los colíderes de unos de esto equipo.

Telos: ¿disculpe, pero pensé que lo drones de exploración estaba haciendo ese trabajo?.

Oficinista administrativo: de hecho, los drones no han permitido un mapa de la cercanía, pero necesitamos informa con más directa de los locales, sin mencionar que establecer puesto de avanzada en caso de que otro ejecito se le ocurra aparecer.

Telos: Algún otro objetivo en particular.

Oficinista administrativo: si establecer dominio cerca de un rio cercano y examinarlos para construir un acueducto para la planta de tratamiento de agua, y deshacer de los bandidos que acosa las aldeas de la cercanía, al parecer las destrucciones del ejecito imperial ha dejado desprotegido la zona y las escoria está aprovechando de hacer de la suya.

Telos: supongo que para ganarnos el corazón y amista de su gente.

Oficinista administrativo: si, por ende los nombres Telos Ecclecia caballero glifo, y Youji Itami teniente segundo les doy el rango de comandantes del tercer escuadrón de reconocimiento conjunto de la coalición.

Itami: parece que somos compañero ahora, cuide bien de mí." Dio mientras me ofrecía la mano".

Telos: igualmente, compañero." Dije mientras estrechaba su mano".

{-}

Mientras tanto en la capital imperial Saderna, senado.

"en un edificio circular donde los grande político y cabeza de familia importante se reúnen, en este momento todo esto hombre están discutiendo las situación que inquieta que era la aniquilación de dos legiones del ejército imperial".

Senador: perdone mi rudeza…parece que hubo un gran erros…. La pérdida de un sexto del ejercito de nuestro imperio, ¿Cómo planea compensar este desastres sin precedente?, su majestad como planea el emperador.

Emperador Mol: marque Garcel… comprendo su preocupación… yo también paso noche de insomnio temiendo por los extranjeros se levante en nuestra contra, pero aun así en cada momento de crisis,¿ no hemos luchado y superado cada obstáculos, tal y durante la guerra de arctec hace 250 años , no me acuse de fallar en ser invencible . ¿ o de participar en el tribunal día tras día hasta que el enemigo estén en nuestra puerta?.

Senador: han pasado diez día desde el contrataque enemigo y la fuerza expedicionaria fue destruida y la puerta capturada.

Senador 2: PA,PA,PA. Hacían este tipo de sonido a la distancia, nuestros soldados fueron aniquilados, nunca avía visto esa clase de magia tan poderosa ante.

Senador 3: no se olvide que los caballero de luz dicen que no solo maneja magia y son formidable espadachines sino que tiene habilidades física solo comparable a los apóstoles de los dioses.

Senador 4: entonces pelea, si nuestra fuerza no son suficiente, podemos reunir más tropas de nuestros estados vasallos.

Senador 5: maldito promotor de guerra.

Senador 4: ¿qué rayo?.

Senador 6: ¿entonces te va a rendir?, terminar como el senador Godasen.

"a este punto los animo y la tención llegaron a lo más alto y los senadores están literalmente a segundo de entra en una pelea de puños, y así sería si no fuera porque el emperador se paró de su trono y se paró en el centro de y grito a todo pulmón".

Emperador Molt: no podemos permanecer oculto en este punto. Eso no nos deja con más opción que luchar. Envían mensajero a pedir refuerzo a nuestro vasallo, vasallo para combatir a esto invasores que han venido de otro mundo buscando invadir este continente de Falmast, reuniremos las fuerza de Godu, Rino, Gwaban…LUCHAREMOS.

Los senadores: LUCHAREMOS, LUCHAREMOS, LUCHAREMOS, LUCHAREMOS, LUCHAREMOS, LUCHAREMOS.

Marque Garcel: su majestad. ¿Vamos a llenar alrededor de Alnus con los cuerpo de nuestro hombre y bestia caídos?." Murmuro sombríamente"

{-}

Al este de la fortaleza Alnus, tercer grupo de reconocimiento conjunto de la coalición.

Telos: sargento de primera clase Kurokawa que dice el análisis del agua." Le pregunto a una mujer de piel blanca, pelo negro largo, de veintitantos años, que tenía en mano un dispositivo rectangular con un tubo de ensayo unido".

Kurokawa: según esto la microbiología en el agua coincide con un 85% a la de la tierra, dando un 15% de bacteria desconocida.

Telos: así que es bebible.

Kurokawa: solo lo sabremos cuando analicemos el 15% restante, para saber si no tiene algo mortal para nosotros y hágame un favor caballero Ecclecia llámame solo Kurokawa.

Telos: puedo saber porque, apena no acabamos de conocer ayer.

Kurokawa: simple somos compañero a hora y durante los próximo meses, estaremos junto, en batalla, explorando, así que me gusta conocer con los que le voy a confiar mi espalda.

Telos: "sonríe" bueno con una condición.

Kurokawa: ¿Cuál?.

Telos: llámame Telos." Dije extendiendo mi mano en forma de saludo y ella la agarro y no saludamos".

Kurata: ello dos se llevan muy bien." Dijo mira desde el vehículo de transporte de tropa ligero langosta".

Siesta: esta celoso.

Kurata: ¿he?, no,no,no,no,no. Eso solo que Kurokawa nunca sido tan abierta con los demás, y me parece raro.

Siesta: bueno él es latino y los de allá son muy abierto y amistoso que los japoneses, y los japoneses que son muy cerrado y tímido.

Kurata: hey no somos tan tímido.

Kirche: si claro.

Kurata: oigan no se meta conmigo." Kirche le iba dar una respuesta cuando un pequeño ser de color rosa, bípedo, con pequeña ala de murciélago en la espalda y una antena en la cabeza la cual termina en un pong rojo, y oreja larga en la cabeza una apariencia similar a un cerdito mesclado con un conejo de peluche, con una armadura de la alianza adatada al ser, entro en el vehículo".

Moguri: escóndame kupo.

Jhonatan: ¿qué pasa lart, De que te esconde?.

Lart: kuribayachi, no me deja de abrasar, si sigue así moriré asfixiado entre su grade teta, kupo.

Kuribayachi: aja te encontré ven acá pequeñín.

Lart: HHAaaa. Ayúdame, Siesta, kupo." Dijo mientras saltaba al regazo de siesta que estaba sentada dentro del vehículo de trasporte, y esta le residía una mirad de deserción y envidia de Kuribayashi".

Kuribayashi: porque no quiere estar conmigo Lart.

Lart: ya te he dicho que no soy un muñeco de peluche, kupo, para que este abrazado y apretujando, kupo.

Soldado de la FAD: JAJAJAJA, quien diría que la temida Kuribayashi era una niña de peluche.

Kuribayashi: cállate sargento Kuwaraha, si no quiere que le saque los dientes de la boca.

Kuwaraha: cálmate Kuribayashi no es para tanto.

Caballero de la alianza: cierto si mata a nuestro ingeniero, estaremos en problema cuando nos quedemos varado." Dijo un hombre joven, rubio, de constitución delgada pero musculosa".

Kuribayashi: tú también Jhonatan.

Louise: ya deje de molestarla y prepárese no movemos al siguiente objetivo.

Todo: si señora.

"Después de eso todo subieron a los vehículos y se dirigieron rio abajo".

Kuwaraha: tengo curiosidad la especie y la otra especie no humano de lart es nativa de la tierra.

Lart: no, kupo, los mogui y otra raza de en la alianza son procedente de Ivalice o remanente, kupo.

Kuwaraha, Kuribayashi, Kurokawa y los otro soldado FAD: ¿Ivalice, remanente?.

Lart: ¿no lo saben?.

Kurata: te refieres a los otros mundos que menciono Telos.

Telos: si, aunque me sorprende que no selo haya dicho a esta altura.

Kirche: la alianza ha estado en un corre, corre desde la aparición de la puesta, preparando los esquipo, materiales, para la operación, con lo cual no hemos profundizado en todo el glosario de lo sobrenatural.

Telos: bien entonces, hora de clase niño hora prestar atención." Dijo en un tono burlón".

Soldado de FAD : ¿niño?.

Telos: broma, broma.

Louise: una muy mala.

Telos: oye.

Kirche: admítelo cariño eso fue muy mala.

Telos: lo que sea, bueno comencemos, como sabe existe mucho otros mundo, mucho hostil otro indiferente o neutrales y otro amistoso, y nuestra tierra tiene conexiones permanente con otro.

Itami: cuanto exactamente.

Telos: Contando con este cuatro.

Kuwaraha: así que uno más aparte de este remanente y Ivalice, cual es el tercero.

"telos voltea a su esposa y Kirche asiente con la cabeza y luego se dirige a los miembro de FAD".

Kirche: el tercer mundo se llama Halkeginia, es o era una monarquía mágica, que como suena los que tiene magia gobierna sobre lo que no lo tiene, está conformado por la cinco naciones de Bimir, el mago más poderoso de mi mundo y el cual unifico toda las tribus human hace 6000 años y ha sido así hasta hace poco.

Kurokawa: digite quera una monarquía mágica por 6000, ¿qué cambio y que es ahora?.

Kirche: en cuanto lo que paso no gusta hablar de ello, y ahora una monarquía constitucional con un senado y pero la realeza tiene pode, para servir como un contra peso y siendo modernizado por la alianza." dijo en un tono que dejaba claro que no estaba abierto a discusión".

Itami: bien podemos ver que no es un tema como para ustedes hablar, así que háblenos de los otros dos mundos.

Telos: se agradece, bueno Ivalice será primero, es un mundo parecido a Halkeginia. Y pero la utilización de la magia mucho más evolucionado en este, lo suficiente para darle pelea decente a las naciones de la tierra, tiene reinos e imperio, casi toda la fauna y buena parte de la flora es letal así que viajar por tierra de una cuida o pueblo a otro es un verdadero acto de supervivencia, si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte mejor estar preparado para morir, para que te den una idea hasta lo vegetales te puede matar, pero a pesar de eso es un mundo maravilloso lleno de maravilla y hermoso paisaje.

Kuribayashi: por favor, hasta los vegetales te puede matar." Dijo de tono burlón".

Telos: no miento hay un grupo de monstruos que mutaron de vegetales como tomate, cebolla y otro.

Kurokawa: hay radiación en ivalice.

Louise: no es la magia.

FAD: ¿magia?

Louise: la magia tiene la propiedad de ignora las leyes de la física la biología, y las demás leyes científica ustedes vieron como yo podía transformarme allá en el auditorio.

Kuribayashi: como si voy a olvidar esa fea cara tuya. "Dijo con desdén".

Louise: jejejeje." Ella rio a sabiendas que el orgullo de kuribayashi a vía sido herido en el auditorio cuando Louise la vapuleo, lo cual está generando tensión entre ella o mejor dicho de Kuribayashi a Louise".

Telos: Mira." Dijo sacado una tabla del almacenador y después de manipularla la volteo para que los miembro FAD, y le mostro vario video de Castillón, tomate perdido, caballero cebolla, entre otro".

Kurata: no lo puedo creer, un tomate con pata.

Jhonatan: disculpa si tu está aquí quien está conduciendo." Después de que dijo eso el rosto de Kurata empezó a dar una expresión nerviosa y a sudar bala, mientras el resto volteo para ver el asiento del conductor vacío y dirigiéndose a una árbol".

Itami: kurata el volante.

Kuribayashi: que te pasa nos quiere matar.

Kuwaraha: kurata en que está pensando.

Kurata: lo siento, lo siento, es que no podía evitar mi curiosidad, es que toda las aldea que hemos pasado, solo había gente normal del de apariencia medieval, solo quería ver criatura fantástica." Dijo mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad, al asiento del conductor para evitar chocar con el árbol, pero la era demasiado tarde, por fortuna el vehículo se construyó para resistir y con su tamaño, el vehículo envistió el árbol y los partió a la mita como si nada, des pues de esto el vehículo se detuvo en medio de la yerba".

Yoshida: y no podía esperarte a que este estacionado, es un alivio que este vehículo es fuerte.

Lart: eso fue divertido kupo.

FAD: no fue divertido. "gritaron"

Lart: Lo siento kupo.

Jhonatan ya,ya,ya, calmémonos, lart no tiene la culpa , para que no se enoje con él.

FAD: …

Kuribayashi: lo siento lart.

Kuwaraha: si lo lamentamos, por gritarte.

Saito: lo que no entiendo, por qué Kurata esta tan ansioso por ver a no humano, ya no ha visto suficiente en la fortaleza." Dijo refiriéndose a las otra especies de Ivalice o los Fauno de remanente".

Telos: por lo que he podido a averiguar es que el junto nuestro comandante son O-T-AK-U, auto proclamado.

Siesta: en otra palabra quiere ver elfa, chica gato, y otro demi-humano sexy, y ya que en toda las anteriores aldea solo hemos vistos humano con cultura de medieval no Kurata.

Kurata: si señora quiero ver una chica gato.

Kuribayashi: y por eso casi no mata.

Kurata: ya dije que los siento.

Telos: bueno, ya basta, kurata se disculpó por su negligencia y promete no hacerlo de nuevo verdad." Dije dándole una mirad que decía más te vale que me siga la corriente o sufrirá horriblemente".

Kurata: si prometo que seré más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante." Dijo nerviosamente debido a la mirada de Telos".

Telos: ahora conduce y Mante la mirada al frente, y ustedes vamos a continuar con la explicación." El resto de los miembro de la FAD asintieron con la cabeza de igual manera que Kurata con la misma sensación de nerviosismo".

Saito: jajajaa, a un sabe cómo acojonar con la mirada.

Telos: gracia es una habilidad que me tomo años desarrollar.

Kuribayashi: oye podía enseñarme hacer eso.

Telos: Tal vez después, hnnn, entonces en que estaba." Causando que todo los demás miembro de FAD tragara saliva al pensar que el marimacho del grupo con esa habilidad y en su mente dieron oraciones silenciosas para no llegue ese día".

Kirche: estaba a punto de hablar de Remanete querido.

Telos: haa, gracia miel, hnnnn, remanente es un mundo peligroso, infectada por criatura de oscuridad, criatura de destrucción "los grimm", desde que la humanidad fue creada en remanente siempre así sido atacada por los grimm que tiene un empeño destruir al hombre y toda creaciones llevándolos al borde la extinción en varia ocasiones, pero el más pequeño desistió de esperanza es suficiente para impulsar el cambio, con el tiempo el pasión, ingenio, astucia y recurso el hombre le otorgaron la herramienta para para equilibra la lucha, esta herramienta la bautizaron como polvo y con la furia de la naturaleza en su mano el hombre se abrió camino en la oscuridad y en usencia de sombre llego fuerza, civilización, y los más importante la vida, pero incluso las luce más brillante termina parpadeando y muriendo… y cuando ya no estén la oscuridad regresa…. Bueno ese el folkor de la historia de remanente, pregunta." Dijo mientras mostraba diverso video de batalla entre Grimm y soldado de la alianza.

Yoshida: ¿ que son los grimm con exactitud?.

Telos: en remanente las antiguas civilizaciones, creían que los grimm eran espíritu de animales torturado, debido que mucho de los grimm tenía forma de animales, pero la investigación científica, mágica y teológica. De remanente lo descartaron, debido que descubrían más y más grimm que no tenía forma de animales, las investigaciones de la alianza teorizan que son la solidificación de oscuridad y mal tomado forma física, esto es debido que cuando mata a un grimm este se evapora en una masa de humo negro y en una patrulla de la alianza en remanente en contra a un grimm parecido a un dragón que dejaba caer gota de materia negra de su cuerpo e inmediatamente emergía un grimm, siguiente.

Kuwaraha: como es remanete, es igual a los demás mundo.

Telos: no, remanente, se parece a la tierra tiene una tecnología parecida al nivel de la tierra, con una reducida capacidad de usuario de la magia aparte del aura y semblanza, en alguna tecnología supera a la tierra en otra se queda atrás, por ejemplo en las robótica ya tienen ejercito de robot, ustedes ya han visto los traje de batalla bípedo de asalto pesado como ejemplo y al igual que Ivalice debido que la tierra está infectada de monstruo o grimm, tiene una tecnología de vehículo aéreo que supera al de la tierra con creces al punto que tiene estadio flotante, y armamento balístico aunque en remanente, aunque se considera esa forma de usar la pólvora se considera arcaico y primitivo.

Kuribayashi:¿primitivo, que tiene ello para considerar las arma de fuego primitivo?".

Telos: aura y el polvo. Y ante que pregunte, el polvo es una fuente de energía cristalizada basada en los elemento, se usa ya de manera natural, o mesclada artificiales es la base de toda la tecnología de remanente desde la arma, vehículo, a la electricidad y aparato electrónico, también se utiliza en la ropa o la misma personas, dando un aumento de fuerza velocidad o defensa o lanzar ataque elementales, o mezclándolo con el aura habilidades más elevada como ataque sónico o telekinesis, se podría decir que lo guerrero de remanente se puede clasificar como supe humano con una gran variedad de poderes como un personaje de anime shonen pero en la vida real.

Itami y Kurata: ¿en serio, tiene poderes y todo?.

Telos: sí, y tu mira al frente.

Kurokawa: ¿y el aura es?.

Telos: es el nombre que dan en remanente a la manifestación del alma, todo el que posee un alma puede de bloquearla y con ella con lleva una serie de habilidades, y otra más personales aunque esto baria de persona a persona, dependiendo de la experiencia, la formación y la habilidad innata.

El aura se puede usar de una variedad de forma, en caso defensivo crear una barrera para protegerte, un aura puede aguantar fuerza de 50,000 psi." Causando que Itami y los otro entra en schok al ser militar sabia cuan poderoso esa cantidad de fuerza".

Yoshida: se necesitaría rifle Barret M90-95 con calibre 50, o lanza granada si quiere llegar a ser daño.

Telos: si, y si eso te sorprende debería ver lo que ase cuando lo usamos ofensivamente, por ejemplo podemos aumentar nuestra capacidades naturales como fuerza, lo suficiente mente fuerte para perforar el acero con golpe a mano desnuda, o la reticencia para sobrevivir a un diluvio de balas o impacto de misiles o granada, o ser lo suficiente rápido para esquivar la mayoría de la balas, o trasmitir onda de coque de energía atreves de los golpe con la suficiente fuerza para hacer implosionar a un adversario." A este punto Itami y los otros estaba sudando bala y con una mirada sombría, debido una vez más a que ello era militares y en su mente se desplegaba una escenario desalentador, ya que si por X causa el gobierno japonés entra en conflicto con la alianza, ello sería masacrado por la superioridad de la alianza como los imperiales fueron masacrado por la superioridad de armamentística de Japón".

Louise: ya deja de asustarlo.

Saito: no ve como están apunto cagarse de miedo.

Telos: solo fu una media broma, pero si tanto te mortifica puedo hablar de cosa más positiva del aura como la capacidad curativa.

Kurokawa. El aura tiene capacidad curativa." Dijo interesada al ser el médico del grupo".

Telos: si, el aura aumenta el proceso natural de curación del cuerpo y a la vez las esperanza de vida en gran medida, también puede curar en segundo moretones y cortadura, herida como fractura de hueso o desgarro puede curarse en una hora o dos, la de mayor gravedad se necesita asistencia médica y hnnn.

Louise: aumenta tu sistema inmunológico los cual hace muy raro que te enferme, y además que te da cierta resistencia a veneno, pero no total.

Kurata:"silbido" ustedes puede hacer que otro tenga esta aura." Dijo con emoción ante la perspectiva tener poderes".

Jhonatan: podemos, pero no lo haremos.

Kurata: ¿Qué porque no, no somos aliado?.

Jhonatan: solo aliando de conveniencia, no de amista, para eso se necesita ganarse la confianza de la alianza, no lo tome personal simple sabemos movernos por los hilo de la política y la intriga además que siempre pensamos los evento a largo plazo, y como no afectar cada acción.

Kuwaraha: son muy desconfiados.

Jhonatan: como dije sabemos cómo movernos en los hilo de la política y la intriga, la alianza tiene mucho enemigo no solo en el lado sobrenatural sino en el terrenal, hay mucho que codician nuestro poder y recurso, después de todo este es el mundo real no un anime donde todo son bonachones o película de Disney.

Sieta…

Saito: ¿ qué pasa Siesta, está muy pensativa?.

Siesta: nada solo que note algo curioso, todas las aldeas que pasamos tenía una cultura de la edad media pero el imperio no es de la edad de bronce o hierro.

Kurokawa: ahora que los dice tiene razón eso serian un poco más de mil años de diferencia, sin mencionar que se salta la edad oscura entra la edad de hierros y la edad media.

Lart: eso si es raro, kupo, porque hay dos edad de la tierra conviviendo en el mismo periodo de tiempo.

Itami: ni idea pero podemos preguntar en la siguiente aldea cuando lleguemos.

"Después de eso siguieron hablado de diferente sobre el mundo sobrenatural secreto de la tierra,hasta que Kurata noto algo en el horizonte".

Kurata: hey hay algo más adelante. Dijo cuando vio a la distancia columna de humo negro".

Telos: Lart revisa.

Lart: entendido, kupo.

" lart se fue a la cabina del piloto, y empezó a manipular una consola y en al exterior una pequeña con puerta del vehículo un platillo con un pequeño anillo brillante azul en la parte inferior y los que parece un ojo electrónico en la parte delantera y una antena en la parte superior izquierda de este sale volando a las columna de humo".

Kirche: ¿qué cree que será ese humo?.

Telos: lo sabremos pronto.

Lart: llegando al objetivo, kupo.

"tan pronto dijo eso el parabrisas empezó a mostrar imágenes como si fuese una pantalla plana de alta definición, y mostro una villa de la cual, las mita estaba en llama y la gente corriendo mientras estaba perseguida por humanoide verde".

Kurata: ¿Qué son eso?.

Lart: déjame acercar más para ver." Dijo mientras enviaba ordenes al dron para acercase a la villa".

Louise: eso se parecen a orco." Dijo con disgusto y desprecio".

Itami: no te gusta ¿eh?.

Siesta: no los amamos especialmente cuando ataca a villa matan a todo su habitantes y se lleva a los bebe para comerse y luego hacer collares con su cráneo." Dijo con océanos de sarcasmo y molestia en su voz, causando a Itami moverse incómodo"

Telos: prepárense para la batalla, Kurata a la villa a toda velocidad.

Kurata: SI." Grito mientras pisaba el acelerador"

Kuribayashi: regla de batalla. Dijo mientras miraba a Telos, debido a pesar que Itami era su superior carecía de experiencia en batalla con criatura sobrenatural".

Telos: barrido del área eliminación de todo piel verde, protección de los civiles entendido.

Todo: seño sí señor.

{-}

Mientras tanto en la villa.

Los grito de dolor, agonía y perdida llenaba el aire, el calor abrasador enardecía la piel y el miedo colmaban las mentes de los aldeanos que huían por su vida,

Entres lo que huían por su vida, había una mujer rubia piel blanca ojo azules en su mediado 20, su nombre es Alicia, y con ella su hija María de 12, Alicia era la esposa de Federico uno de las granja de cultivo de la villa, se había casado a los 18 y un años más tarde dio a luz a su hija Maria, la vida había sido rutinaria pero buena y segura, ella cuidaba de su casa y criaba a su hija, lleva comida a su marido, las tarde las pasaba en familia y en la noche de afecto mutuo con marido. Si la vida es buena en este mundo cruel y despiadado donde mucho morían cruelmente, o no tenía hogar o algo para comer o eran esclavizados y muchas mujeres se prostituían para sobrevivir, ella podía vivir una vida sin esa preocupación.

Hasta hace poco, las puerta había parecida en las colina sagrada de Alnus, y un ejecito de expedición del imperio fue atreves de la puerta y no volvió o almeno en su mayoría, después otro se estaciono en la puerta y este fu derrotado según por un ejército invasor del otro lado de la puerta, lo cual causo temores de los aldeano de quedar en medio cruzado de la guerra para peor se oían rumores que debido a la derrota del imperio la región que protegía y las aldea de los alrededores por bandido y bestia, su esposo la calmada diciendo que el imperio no abandonará la colina Alnus, porque es un lugar sagrado y está cerca de la capital, y que pedirá ayuda a los reino vasallo para detener a esto enemigo.

Los días pasaron y cuando un día cuando lleva la comida a su marido este mientras le saludaba con una sonrisa, fu alcanzado por varias flechas, después de dar un grito desgarrador al ver la muerte de su esposo, y pronto vio a los responsable orco, de inmediato salió corriendo con toda su fuerza a su casa y saco a su hija y después corrió asía su vecino, pero esto ya estaba bajo ataque por los tano nos lleva al momento actual, donde ella y su hija corren por la villa buscado una forma de escapar o excandece en un lugar seguro.

Maria: mama "respira pesadamente" donde esta "respira pesadamente" papa.

Alicia: él está bien "respira profundamente "los veremos más tarde, ahora debemos encontrar un lugar seguro. Mintió para calmar a su hija que ya estaba asustada, decirle que su papa estaba muerto no mejoraría la situación".

Aldeano masculinos: AAAAHHHHH." Grito mientras era asesinado por un hacha de un orco y cayó frente Alice y Maria.

Orco: gras.

Maria: mama. Dijo mientras se acurrucaba en los brazo de su madre.

Alice: por aquí. Dijo mientras agarraba a su hija y empezó a correr en otra dirección pero es intersectada por otro orco, vuelve a cambiar de dirección pero sucede lo mismo.

Maria: mama, tengo miedo.

Alicie: todo estará bien mi niña." Dijo mientras cubría a su hija con su cuerpo, los orco se acercaban cada vez más a la madre y la hija, esto levantaron su hacha y maso para cavar con ella, cuando de repente un rugido llamo la atención de todo, de repente el vehículo de trasporte de la alianza apareció y se aproximaba a ello a toda velocidad, mientras lo hacia una puerta lateral se abrió y de ella un caballero salto, e impacto en uno de los orco en forma de una patada voladora , que mando al orco vario metro, muerto debido a la fuerza del impacto,

El caballero callo en el lugar donde estaba el orco, que había pateado.

Jhonatan: no se preocupe señora, estoy aquí para protegerla." De pues de eso el agarra una cruz de su cintura una cruz pero esta no era una cruz para rezar, si no que era una cruz de combate, creado por el maestro armero Rinaldo Gandolfi, esta arma antigua solo harán entregada a los guerrero más habilidoso de la hermandad de la luz cuando eran la fuerza principal para combatir las fuerza de la oscuridad en la edad media, los diseño de esta arma se había perdido con el tiempo, pero hace un siglo se encontró con un deposito secreto de Rinaldo donde estaba los diseño de su creaciones, permitiendo la recreación de ella".

Jhonatan: vamos monstruos.

"los orco saliendo de su estupor, y rugieron con furia y se lanzaron a atacar a Jhonatan, este último hace una sucesión rápida ataque con la punta de látigo laterales, golpeando a los orco en el torso la energía sagrada contenida dentro de la cruz de combate se manifiesta en una luz dorada, afecta a los orco causándole un gran dolor, mientras gritaba de dolor, Jhonatan corrió a alta velocidad gracia a inyectar energía de su aura en las pierna y usando la punta inferior que está diseñada como una estaca se lo clava profundamente en el cráneo y luego se lo mueve de un lado a otro para destrozar su cerebro, el otro orco sami recuperado de la herida, intento atacar pero Jhonatan dio una pata giratoria justo en la cara ante de remeter con el látigo de la cruz de combate golpeándolo varia vez hasta morir, después de eso se acercó a las dos féminas".

Jhonatan: no tenga miedo, estoy aquí para protegerlo, ven conmigo te llevare a una zona segura. Dijo mientras extendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Alicie: quien eres tú. Dijo temerosa ella no confiaba en este desconocido, a pesar que le salvo la vida pero nuca ante había visto un caballero, al menos uno como este teniendo una armadura que emite luz y habilidades más parecido a los de un demi humano, haciéndola dudar de si esta persona era humano o no, no es que tuviera mucha opción tampoco, teniendo en cuenta la otra opción es seguir corriendo hasta encontrase nuevamente con los orco".

Jhonatan: Soy Jhonatan Norris de la alianza de la luz y miembro del ejercito de la coalición, vamos hay que movernos ante de que más orco aparezcan. Esto hiso que Alicia se decidiera jugases su destino y la de su hija con este hombre, así que le dio la mano".

{-}

"Situaciones similares se estaba dando en otra parte del pueblo".

Mujer: haaaa, ayuda por favor.

Hombres: maldición si esto sigue así, todo moriremos.

Hombre 2: vamos por aquí.

Hombre 3: ho no, están aquí también." Dijo con horro al ver orco venir en la dirección en la que planeaba huir.

Mujer: estamos perdidos.

Niño: mama tengo miedo.

"los orco se acercaba al grupo de persona que se conformaba de 5 hombre, 4 mujeres 3 niños, que estaba atrapado por los orco en tres dirección y atara de ello una casa en llamas.

Mujeres: esto es el fin." Dijo con desesperación, al ver su inevitable muerte o peor ser violada por los orco".

"De repente un rugido sonó y de repente atravesado una de la casa en llama laterales, el langosta derrapo 160 grado, y queda estacionada en forma lateral, la compuerta se abre y rápidamente salen corriendo".

Itami: vamos, vamos, vamos." Grita mientras las tropa de FAD se posicionaban el línea frete a los orco y aldeano". Disparen en ráfaga corta, cuidado de no darles a los aldeanos.

FAD: sí.

"entonces procedieron a dispárales ráfaga corta a los orco en un minuto estaba todo muerto y los aldeano aterrorizado".

Kurobayashi: área a asegurada hostiles eliminado, objetivo asegurado.

Hombre: por favor no nos maten.

Itami: no se preocupe, venimos aquí, para salvarlos ahora síganos los llevaremos a un área, debemos darnos prisa ante que la llama nos trape.

Hombres: que hacemos vamos con ello.

Mujer: son extraño no sabemos si podemos confiar en ello, podía esclavizarnos.

Telos: hay Itami apúrate el fuego, está por consumir el área si no sales serán quemado vivo.

"todo volteo a ver de dónde provenía la voz y se sorprendieron al ver un caballero con alas blanca saliendo de la espalda, Telos estaba usando su Glifo volanticus para sobrevolar el área".

Itami: eso hacemos pero la gente no tiene confianza para seguirnos.

Telos: ya veo inten…" Telos levanta mano y un relámpago sale de ella, asombrado y asustando a los aldeano y FAD".

Kuwaraha: ¿ qué diablo fue eso?.

Telos: solo liquidando a un orco que perseguía a un aldeano, Itami el fuego se acerca has lo necesario para sacra esta gente de aquí, yo veré al aldeano y si hay otro por ahí." y si decir más se fue volando a la dirección donde disparo el rayo." Dijo ignorando la pregunta".

Itami: escuchen sé que tiene miedo, le digo la verdad que estamos aquí para ayudarles, por favor confíen en nosotros, pero debemos darnos prisa o seremos consumido por las llama." Los aldeano se miraron entre si, ante de asentir y seguirlo mientras a la distancia se oían sonido de disparos, relámpago, y explosiones".

{-}

A la afuera del pueblo.

" telos venia volando mientras en sus mano cargando a un hombres, el aterrizas y el hombre se aleja un poco".

Telos: valla para allá para qué lo revise si tiene una herida." Dijo señalando a unos de los vehículos langosta, donde kurokawa estaba atendiendo a los aldeano junto con Louise y Kirche usando su magia curativa".

Aldeano: gracias mi señor." Dijo mientras daba una reverencia, lo cual llamo la atención de Telos ya que mucho de los aldeano todo los habían tratado como un señor feudal, aunque él lo era en Halkeginia, no aquí por otra parte solo lo que tiene poderes y poder y estatus tiene para poseer una armadura".

Telos: bien creo que ese fue el último, que ha averiguado Itami.

Itami: la aldea se llama derlio, y por lo que he podido averiguar es una aldea agrícola independiente que comercia con Itaca, una ciudad económica a dos días de aquí acaballo con carreta,

Telos: cuanto son las casualidades.

Itami: las población de la aldea es a propinado de 420 persona, hicimos un recuento y falta 136 persona es decir 30% según lart, "suspira" qué hacemos con ello aunque los cultivo se salvaron no se puede decir lo mismo de las casa.

Telos: tendré que llamar a la fortaleza, y ver si puede enviar alguno kit de ayuda humanitaria, y alguna carpa hasta que podamos hacer algo mejor.

Kurata: porque no envía a eso drones de construcción, estoy seguro que podrían construir toda una nueva aldea en una tarde.

Telos: por la prioridad en la construcción de la frotarlas Alnus, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de desviar nuestro recurso hasta que establecemos una cabella de playa y empecemos a rebátesenos de los recurso de este mundo.

Kurata: pensé que ya no habíamos apoderado de la Alnus hiil, ¿ no es así?.

Telos: de la amenaza mundana, pero la sobrenaturales han estar por ver, si mencionar que en nuestros mundo también hay amenaza que desearía adquirir las riqueza de este mundo, y para evitarlo debemos terminar la construcción de la fortaleza para comenzar con los rituales mágico y sacramentales sin mencionar la consagración de la tierra, para reafirmar nuestro dominio sobre esa tierra la las fuerza mundana y sobrenaturales, bueno iré a comunicarme con el cuartel general, para pedir el kit humanitario." Dijo mientras caminaba al vehículo langosta".

Kurata: esta guerra entre el bien y el mal es una mierda, siempre hay que estar con los ojos abiertos a espera de un ataque y eso que ni siquiera hemos visto aun un demonio o algo así.

Itami: se lo que quiere decir pero esa es nuestra realidad ahora, pero mírale el lado bueno hemos visto magia, estamos en una dimensión alternativa, y te aseguro que tarde o temprano veremos alfa, maga, y talvez una chica gato.

Kurata: los crees, de verdad que la veremos.

Itami: si, bien vamos trabajar.

" después de eso el tercer grupo de reconocimiento de la coalición espero que llegar el kit humanitario y ayudaron a la gente como usar los aparato como estufa portátiles manta térmica, las distinta comida deshidratada y montar las tienda de campaña, pasaron la noche en el campamento improvisado con la intención de partir a la mañana siguiente".

{-}

Itami: Bueno días." Dijo mientras bostezaba al salir de su tienda de campaña.

Kirche Buenos día Itamis.

Itami: hoo, ya está despierta, hunn, donde están los demás." Dijo al notar que en el campamento solo veía a los aldeanos y los miembros de FAD que bien estaban despertando como él o haciendo ejercido de calentamiento, o preparando el desayuno, mientras los aldeano seguían asiendo su cosa o discutiendo que hace a continuación si marcharse a lugares más seguro o quedarse".

Kirche: ho ello están haciendo sus oraciones matutinas, y se alejaron un ´poco del campamento para que nadie los moleste.

Itami: ¿ y qué hay de ti, no hace tu oraciones?.

Kirche: si lo hago, solo que me desperté más temprano y ya hice mi oraciones, ahora voy ayudar a Yoshida y Siesta hacer el desayuno.

Kuwaraha: señor mejor que venga a ver esto.

Itami que pasa Kuwaraha.

Kuwaraha: como dije mejor venga a ver esto.

"Después de eso Kirche, Itami, siguieron Kuwaraha a uno de los dos Langosta y al entra vieron a Kurobayachi y Lart viendo el parabrisas del vehículo o mejor dicho la pantalla que mostraba la imágenes de un dron".

Kirche ¿Qué pasa Lart.

Lart: regrese de mi oraciones y comencé a revisar las grabaciones de los drones que desplegué por si acaso hay más orco otra amenaza y mira lo que encontré." La pantalla mostraba la marcha de un ejército en dirección a Alnul Colina".

Itami: el imperio.

Kuribayashi: lo mismo pese al principio pero según Lart no son el imperio, debido que su equipamiento en más medieval que de bronce o Hierro, adema su simbología es diferente a las utilizadas por el imperio.

Kirche: ya informaron a la fortaleza.

Lart: sí, dieron la orden de que regresáramos y no preparamos para el combate y que dejáramos a varios drones para seguir el proceso del enemigo.

Itami: y la genta de la aldea.

Lart: que buscara un lugar donde esconderse que le mandaremos más suministro más tarde.

Kirche: bien iré a informa a los otro.

Itami: supongo que yo tendré que hablar con los aldeanos.

{-}

Mientras tanto en la fortaleza Alnus,

"En una de la habitaciones en la torre principal de la catedral esta la oficina de del General Hazama, esta era una oficina al estilo europeo, con una alfombra de roja, escritorio de madera finamente tallada, con variar cabina y estantería y dos bandera una de Japón y otra de la alianza.

Hazama había sido seleccionado para esta misión debido de varia década de experiencia en la FAD, y una década en la alianza, después del incidente de shinso, la alianza le había ofrecido un puesto entre su fila, el cual el acepto en busca de venganza, al mismo tiempo el gobierno japonés le dio ordene para que espiara la alianza y obtuviera todo el conocimiento posible de esta con el objetivo de crear su propia armas y no necesitar de la alianza, pero este trabajo resulto en gran medida frustrante la alianza era muy disciplinado y casi paranoico en el reguardo de su secreto lo poco que se le enseño o obtuvo que su las armas de la alianza era una mezcla de ciencia, magia y fe, por lo tanto si conseguía la parte, tecnológica seria inservible si las otra dos, además que a medida que pasaba el tiempo el desarrollo un respeto por la alianza al ver el nivel que estaba comprometido con la defensa de la humanidad, y los sacrificio que estaba dispuesto hacer y la enorme solidaridad y lealtad que mostraban entercies, eso también lo llevo a crear una lealtad a la alianza que con el tiempo llevo a confesar que era un espía del gobierno japonés, su sorpresa era mayúscula cuando la alianza le dijo que lo sabía desde del comienzo, cuando el pregunto cómo le digieron que tenía gente que podía ver el alma de las persona y en ella se registra absolutamente todo, lo cual lo incomodo de alguien supiera todo su más profundo secreto, también le explicaron que lo estaba probando para ver si se convertía en alguien de confianza, también le explicara que su conocimiento es inútil para los gobierno, además que los satanista son maestro en la manipulación de las política gubernamental y no podía dejar el destino del mundo al horario de la conveniencia de una agenda política.

Después de eso Hazama es ascendió en poder en la alianza con los años y se convirtió en el vínculos de la alianza y el gobierno japonés, y para frustración de este último Hazama se negó a ser su espía a media que su experiencia en el mundo sobrenatural vio la diferencia de que era la guerra terrenal ya que un solo erro significaba la muerte de varios miles como mínimo o la de miles de millones o la extinción como máximo, el gobierno japonés esto trataron de remplazarlo por otro lado la alianza lo protegido sabiendas que Hazama era ahora uno de los suyo.

"toc,toc"

Hazama: adelante.

"entraron a la oficina un hombre y una viera. Ambo era su ayudante uno de la FAD y la Alianza".

Yanagida: señor, "saludo" hemos venido a informarles que recibimos información del tercer escuadro de exploración de contacto enemigo.

Hazama: el imperio.

Yanagida: no por el aspecto parece una ejército de la era medieval en vez de romano, probablemente ejercito de otra naciones, tal vez aliado del imperio, olas otra naciones tiene miedo que vallamos tras ella de pues de que tratemos el imperio e intenta acabaron con ante que tengamos una posición establecía en el continente.

Hazama: hnnnn…. Sugerencia.

Yanagida: dejarlo venir. Y acabarlos con el fuego de los cañones.

Viera: o podíamos disuadirlos." Dijo la viera de cabello largo color plata, color de piel café claro, y ojo color naranja.

Yanagida: i como sugiere eso esta gente es muy testaruda, hasta un perro aprende de su errores, dos ejercito destruido en menos de una hora, sería suficiente para entender, que somos más fuerte, Elena.

Elena: independiente de lo terco que sean se rendirán, si le mostramos un poder aterrador.

Hazama: en otra palabra llenar de miedo sus corazones al punto de destruir su espíritu de lucha,…. ¿Pero qué arma usaríamos para hacer eso?.

Elena: tengo una sugerencia, si me lo permite señor.

Hazama: adelante.

Elena: tenemos en nuestro arsenal, una FOAB rusa ya sabe casi equiparable a una pequeña bomba nuclear, tiene un área de efecto de trescientos metros y una temperatura de 5000 grado.

Yanagida: teníamos semejante arma almacenada. "dijo sorprendido".

Elena: si la alianza lo mando por si acaso no encontrábamos con algo poderos, en este mundo, o simplemente mandar al imperio al infierno por la vía rápida.

Yanagida: ustedes están locos.

Elena: no te haga el inocente Yanagida, Japón se quiere apodera los recurso de este mundo, la diferencia ustedes lo enmascara, mientras no simplemente no nos importa complacer el capricho y la expectativa de los demás o piense de nosotros uno salvaje, al final ese tipo de persona son los peores cuando los momento de adversidad llegan resulta ser más salvaje y primitivo.

Yanagida: hey nos no copare como con unos vulgares ladrones, nosotros no asemos eso." Dijo pero Elena le dio una mirada de no le cree nada".

Hazama: cuando estará la FOAB lista." Dijo con el propósito de evitar el comienzo de una discusión inútil".

Elena: "toce" en un par de hora también ya tengo en mente a los enviados a negociar solo falta el negociador de la FAD si planes envían uno.

Hazama: bien cuando el ejecito enemigo instale su campamento envié a los negociadores y tenga el arma lista y roguemos a Dios para que su plan fusiones, y no tengamos que matar a centenares de miles de hombres incuso si son enemigo, Yanagida prepara a un negociador busca entre la fuerza de la FAD el que tenga más experiencia, esa son su ordenes, ahora retírense.

Yanagida y Elena: sí.

{-}

"Mientras tanto a varia milla de la fortaleza Arnus, en una colina uno de los reyes de los reinos aliando observaba el horizonte, mientras un soldado se acercaba a él".

Soldados: su majestad." Grito llamando la atención de rey" hemos avistado los que parece exploradores enemigo a dos colinas de aquí.

Rey: déjalos estar. Debemos ir a reunirnos con los de más reyes." Dijo mientras empezó a cabalgar a su campamento.

"Horas más tarde. En la tienda de mando donde estaba reunido los reyes, en este momento estaba recibiendo un mensaje de un mensajero imperial".

Rey: ¿ que el comandante del ejército imperial no vendrá?.

Mensajero: Nuestro ejército se enfrenta al enemigo de la colina Arnus. El comandante no puede marcharse.

Rey: esto no tiene sentido. No vimos tanto enemigo en la fortaleza que está en la colina arnus.

Segundo Rey: señor Duran, el ejército imperial mantiene el enemigo a raya en nuestro lugar.

Rey Duran: Ligu.

Mensajero: quisiéramos que ataque al ejército enemigo mañana al amanecer.

Segundo Rey: lo entiendo mi ejército ira a la avanzada.

Tercer rey: no el mío lo hará.

Cuarto rey: espere un momento, nosotros tomaremos la avanzada esta vez." Los reyes espesaron a discutir, por cual de ello tomaría la primer ataque, mientras tanto el Rey Duran miraba con aprensión y apretaba los diente porque su intento le gritaba que algo estaba mal en esta situación".

"Más tarde ese día".

Mensajero: nos vemos mañana en la colina Arnus." Dijo ante de salir de la tienda de mando".

Rey: estoy ansioso por qué amanezca.

Segundo Rey: mi ejército acabara con ello.

Rey Ligu: lamentablemente mi ejército no podrá in al frente." Dijo con pesar".

Rey Duran: hay menos de 20.000 enemigos, y nuestro ejército es de 300.000. ¿ Cree que el camino a la gloria esta solo en el frente de batalla?.

Principie Ligu: entonces, ¿ por qué usted no desea estar en el frente?.

Rey Duran: no me gusta esta batalla.

Príncipe Ligu: jaja, ha envejecido, señor Duran jabalí estado del estado nativo de Erbe.

Mujer: debería escucha el instinto de Duran, podía estar más correcto de lo que te imaginan.

Rey: que de donde vino esa voz.

Segundo Rey: sal muéstrate cobarde." Grito mientras desenvainaba su espada y tomaba su lanza y miraba alrededor en busca de la voz

Mujer: si claro, sería tan estúpida para demórame en medio de un campamento, de trescientos mil soldados enemigos.

Hombres: teniendo en cuenta de venimos a un parley, esa de declaración es un poco contradictoria.

Rey duran: ¿ qué hay otro más?.

Pricipe Ligu: son los del otro lado de la puerta.

Mujer: cállate Takechi.

Takechi: hey solo digo Pyrrha.

Pirrha: lo que sea, como dije venimos a un parley, no revelaremos si no dan su palabra nos atacarnos hasta terminemos lo que tenemos que decir, además que les conviene.

Rey: porque no deberíamos matarlos a y donde están parado.

Pirrha: no sé, Hnnn, talvez digamos, ¿que el comandante del ejército imperial no vendrá?, que te dice eso.

Duran: han estado aquí durante bastante tiempo.

Takechi: lo suficientemente para matar los y ser creativo en la forma de matarlos." Esta declaración puso tensos a todos los hombres de la tienda, causando que buscara con aprensión por toda la tienda".

Pirrha: callados." Ella activo su apariencia, y un aura negra de energía en las espadas y armaduras de los hombres de las tiendas, las espadas salieron volando de las manos y flotaron apuntando a la cara y las armaduras los obligos arrodillarse, esto causo que gritar de desesperación y pedir ayuda".

Takechi: están perdiendo tiempo pusimos un anulador de sonido, ninguno de su grito de ayuda, se oye allá fuera. Después de todo lleva un rato gritando.

Rey: cuando me liberes te contare la cabeza y a ti mujer disfrutar el mi cama.

Pirrha:," se rio". Bien Rey Duran, al pare usted es el único hombres de esta tienda, que utiliza su cerebro y no su ego, que dice.

Duran: te doy mi palabras de que escuchares lo que dice, siempre y cuando nos no mates.

Rey: Duran, cobarde traidor.

Príncipe Lugi: porque señor Duran, no se rinda ante esto bárbaro podemos ganar.

Duran: hermanos vean la situación en las que estamos, arrodillados contra nuestra voluntad nuestras armas apuntado a nuestros rostros, acaso no ven que no tenemos opción, no tenemos a la muerte pero no moriré una muerte inútil a causa de una bravuconada." los de más reyes oyeron eso y a pesar de su enojo comprendieron él tenía razón estaba en una situación en la cual ellos serían ejecutado, y no habría honor y gloria en eso".

Rey duran: bueno creo que mis compañeros, ya están de acuerdo. A hora rebélense.

Pirrha: Desacuerdo, ¿takechi?.

Takechi: hnn, todo asegurado.

"Después de esa palabra el espacio frete a ello en peso a desmoronarse en mucho punto que caía como una cascad de diamantina y en unos segundo frente a ellos había dos figuras, la primera era masculina bestia una armadura de keval de color verde adaptada anatómicamente al cuerpo un casco parecido a los de los nazis pero una mascarilla cubría su boca y nariz y los ojo y frente un visor negros de cristal, y un fusil de asalto pesado de forma rectangular.

El segundo es femenino lleva un caballero femenino obvio por la falta de protección en la entrepierna y la tela metálica pegada a su piel mostraba su condición de mujer además los cono ovalado de la pechera de la armadura que son para ocupar sus senos, al igual que toda las armadura de la alianza estaba cubierta de símbolos mágico y sacramental, las línea luminosa que viene del núcleo de poder de la armadura".

Pirrha: esta son nuestra exigencia, la rendición incondicional de su ejército, las retiradas de su tropa, y la entrega de sus reyes para la negociaciones de paz un vez que el imperio este sometido.

Rey: inaceptables.

Rey: por que deberíamos rendirnos ante unos bárbaros, los superamos barias veces por eso hacen esa saben que los a aplastaremos.

Takechi: jajajajaja.

Pricipe Ligu: ¿de qué te ríes?.

Takechi: el imperio no se los dijo, ¿he?.

Rey Duran. ¿ Que no lo dijo el imperio?." Dijo mientras reducía sus ojos a los dos miembros de la coalición.

Takechi: la forma que aniquilamos a sus ejércitos, realmente no sospechan que el imperios, por lo que sabemos la mayor fuerza militar de este mundo, piden ayuda para acabar con un enemigo de solo 20,000. No les parece raro, o que el imperio no está por ningún lado.

Rey: mentira el ejército imperial. Está luchando contra ustedes en este momento, por eso está amenazándonos porque sabe que si atacamos ahora están perdido.

Pirrha: lo dudo mucho." Con eso saco de su almacenador dos pequeñas pirámides que coloco paralelamente a dos metro de distancia entercies, levanto su brazo a hacías su casco. Aquí la templaría Pirrha, a frotarles alnus, mi petición se ha realizado. Unos segundos después una vos se escuchó que era diferente a las escuchadas.

Trasmisión: aquí fortaleza alnus, su petición a si realizada, no hay fuerza Imperia a doscientos kilómetro.

Pirrha: puede mandar una visual a mi posición los reyes se tentadura, aunque no los puedo culpar no sabe ni a los que se están enfrentando.

Trasmisión: enviando." De repente las dos pirámide empezaron brilla y luego dispararon los tres colores primario, formado un óvalos de gran tamaño dentro del óvalos había pantalla rectangulares mostrando imágenes de las colina alnus, la frotarles en construcción, los bosques y otra área alrededor y no mostraba ni un solos soldados imperial".

Takechi: como puede ver no hay nada están solo contra nosotros.

Príncipe Lugi: que brujería es esta, que engaños.

Pirrha: no es un engaño reyes, al menos no de nuestra parte.

Rey Duran: así que el imperio no ha traicionado.

Reye: duran no puede creerle a esto barbaros, son los más que metieran." Ante que pudiera decir más el rey escucho su vos pero no venía de él".

"Duran no puede creerle a esto barbaros, son los más que metieran, los reyes voltearon para ver que el óvalos, ya no había los rectángulos sino la imagen de los reye de la perspectiva de los dos infiltrado que se repitió varias veces hasta que se detuvo".

Pirrha: ante de que pregunte esto es un dispositivo integrado a nuestra armadura graba todo lo que escuchamos y vemos y los podemos utilizar para reproducir des pues como esto.

"Pirrha, en peso a reproducir los evento de la batalla de la puerta de múltiple punto de vista, vieron como el imperio ataco con todo al principio parecían que la batalla iba a favor de ellos a pesar del costos de soldado, pero eso cambio rápidamente cunado más soldados salieron de la puerta tanque y las unidades de asalto pesado bípeda, los imperiales fueron fácilmente exterminado con prejuicio extremo, he vida termino con los imperiales huyendo con el rabo entre las pata.

"la cara de los reyes, mostraba confusión el miedo, la confusión de por qué el imperio no le dijo de seméjate enemigo, y miedo porque si el imperio la fuera militar más poderosa que de este mundo era aplastado como insecto, que esperada tenia ellos".

Rey Duran: ¿Por qué, no entiendo, por qué el imperio nos traicionaría, no hemos servido fielmente.

Takechi: es obvio para el imperio, ustedes son dama que otro esclavo, esclavo de lujo, pero esclavo al fin al cabo, su pongo que el imperio está debilitado, teme una revuelta teniendo en cuenta que el imperio destruye las naciones conquistad mata a los hombres para evitar que se rebele en el futuro y viola y esclaviza a las mujeres en masa. Eso no inspira mucha lealtad, y dependiente que usted hallan crecido como bajo el jugo imperial y ello lo saben y no prefieren corre riesgo, así que los manda a Moris a nuestra mano asiendo lo creer que somos sus enemigos.

Principe Lugi: eso maldito perro traidores, cuando tenga Molt en mis mano.

Rey Duran: cálmense comparto su ira por esta traición, pero tenemos asunto más urgente. Dime aun su condicione está en pie." Los reyes voltearon para ver a los dos infiltrados".

Pirrha: si la retira de su ejerció de nuevo a su lugares, y la retención de usted para hasta que corte su reacciones con el imperio y por posterior negociaciones." Desactivado su templanza., viendo que ello ya no son aliando del imperio".

Rey Duran: ¿ negociaciones?." Mientras se levantaba ya que no estaba detenido y los otros hicieron lo mismo

Takechi: si vamos a tener una presencia permanente en este mundo y requeriremos aliando verdadero aliando.

Rey Dura: bueno en ese caso yo Duran rey del reino de Erbe , acepto su condiciones y me rindo ante usted." Dijo mientras sacaba su espada y la ofrecía como símbolo de su redición, esto causo que takechi se pusieran en posición de combate, pero fue detenido por Pirrha que los con la mano, después ella se acercó y cogió la espada, los otro reyes se miraron entre sí por un minuto ante de su pirar y aceptar la derrota y haciendo el mismo movimiento que el rey Duran, Pirrha cogió toda las espada.

Príncipe Ligu: disculpe mi lady, puedo hacer una pregunta.

Pirrha: depende de la pregunta.

Príncipe Ligu: porque solo simplemente no nos mataron, tiene el poder para imponerse y nadie podría hacer nada al respecto, porque molestarse en salvar nuestra vida.

Pirrha: por que apreciamos las vida, porque creemos que la gente, puede trabajas juntos para un objetivo común, pero tampoco somos tan ingenua para desestimar el mal del mundo y en es especial la de ahí dentro corazón humano, nuestra arma son una prueba de ello que cuando algún hijo de puta bastardo venga a causar problema los mandaremos al infierno con extremo prejuicio, en cuando a ustedes no son mi enemigo solo victima manipulada.

Rey Duran: puede decir nos quienes son al menos.

Takechi: yo soy el sargento mayor, Takechi Kurono, miembro de fuerza de autodefensa de Japón, la nación que el imperio ataco, mato a 3000 de nuestro y esclavizaron 1000 más." Se podía oír la ira en su voz".

Pirrha: Yo soy Pirrha Eeclecia, caballero de la orden templaría, miembro de la sagrada alianza de la luz, servidor de Dios, guerra de primeras línea contra los demonios, monstruo y cualquier fuerza de la oscuridad.

"esto causo sorpresas en los en los reyes".

Rey Duran: un apóstol del Dios de otro mundo." Duran grito sorpresa y temor y los otro reyes tuvieron reacciones similares".

"Pirrha y Takechi se miraron al menos su casco ante de volver su rosto a los reyes que miraba a Pirrha lo que se puede decir reverencia y temor".

Takechi: Apóstoles.

{-}

Fin de la Historia

N/A: aquí está los siguientes capítulos, disculpe la tardanza. Espero que disfrute.

Pronto publicares otros historia Glifo Effect . Ubicado 100 años en delante de están, imperada en Lost Sons por Luke Danger bastante interesante recomiendo leerlos".


End file.
